What My Colour
by Joker The Clown
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang anak hokage yang dibuang. tetapi, pada suatu hari dia mendapatkan kekuatan misterius yang bernama sphera power. Godlike!Naru ooc!naru
1. Chapter 1

Bab 1

 **Naruto: Putih, Hitam, atau Abu-abu**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **RATE: M**

 **GENRE: Petualangan**

 **Pair: Naruto x ...**

 **Peringatan :! Dewa Naru, OOC Naru, Typo**

 **Konohagakure no Sato**

Di hutan kematian terlihatlah seorang anak kecil berumur 14 tahun yang sedang berjalan keluar dari hutan kematian anak itu mempunyai ciri-ciri berambut putih berantakan dan mempunyai pupil berwarna onyx dia memakai baju kaus berwarna hitam dengan lambang tanah kuning kecoklatan (seperti lambang di BoBoiBoy) di bagian depan bajunya anak itu bernama Naruto. Dia adalah anak pertama dari yondaime hokage Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze (Uzumaki) Kushina dia mempunyai seorang saudara kembar yang bernama Namikaze Menma.

 **POV Naruto**

Yo, namaku adalah Naruto kalian pasti sudah mengetahui tentang diriku dari tulisan di atas jadi aku tidak usah memperkenalkan diriku dan mengenai diriku yang tidak memakai marga Namikaze ataupun Uzumaki dan berada di hutan kematian kalian pasti sudah mengetauinya. Ya kalian benar ini semua karena orang tuaku lebih mementingkan Menma daripada aku karena dia merupakan jinchuriki dari kyuubi alasan yang mainstream bukan. Dan tentang siapa yang menyegel kyuubi didalam tubuh Menma dia adalah sandaime hokage. Tapi tidak apa-apa karena walaupun mereka tidak memperdulikan aku, aku masih mempuyai keluarga Shikamaru karena hanya mereka saja yang menyayangiku. Kalau kalian bertanya tentang chakra aku sama sekali tidak mempunyainya karena itulah aku dibuang dari rumah tapi walaupun aku tidak mempunyai chakra aku mempunyai kekuatan yang tidak biasa yaitu _**POWER SPHERA**_ yang bisa mengendalikan 7 elemen dan bisa membagi tubuhku menjadi 7 orang sesuai elemen yang kupunyai tentang kelebihanku yang lain akan kuberitahu dipaling bawah cerita ini

 **End Naruto POV**

Terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan di tengah desa karena ingin pergi kerumah shikamaru di dalam perjalanannya kerumah Shikamaru terlihatwarga desa tengah memandangnya dengan tajam sambil menghina Naruto walaupun Naruto sedang dihina dia tetap melanjutkan perjalananya kerumah Shikamaru dengan tatapan yang sangat dingin sesampainya dirumah Shikamaru di melihat Shikamaru sedang termenung dengan papan shogi telah tersusun rapi didepannya.

" Shikamaru sepertinya kau telah bosan menungguku" kata Naruto Shikamaru yang telah melihat Naruto sudah datang berkata.

"Kau lama sekali Naruto aku sampai bosan menunggumu disini kukira kau tidak akan datang" desah Shikamaru.

"Aku ada urusan tadi sebelum pergi" jawab Naruto dengan wajah serius Shikamaru yang mengetahui urusan Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Mendokusei, apa mereka masih berniat membunuhmu?" Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Shikamaru.

"Ma ma ayo kita bermain shogi saja kau ingin membalas kekalahanmu bukan" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum Shikamaru yang mendengar Perkataan Naruto mengerutkan mukanya karena dia sudah kalah melawan Naruto 150 kali dan tidak pernah menang melawannya bahkan ayahnya yang orang terpintar di konohapun bisa dikalahhkan Naruto dengan mudahnya.

Sekarang Naruto sedang berada di hutan kematian seusai mengalahkan Shikamaru untuk ke 155 kalinya di hutan kematian dia terlihat sedang berkonsentrasi dia memejamkan matanya untuk pergi kea lam bawah sadarnya. Terlihat dialam bawah sadarnya terdapat 4 sosok yang sangat mirip yang membedakan mereka hanyalah warna mata dan ujung rambut mereka sosok yang pertama adalah Naruto yang sedang berbicara kepada semua sosok yang ada disana.

"Hei, semuanya bagaimana dengan keadaan kalian disini"

"Biasa-biasa saja tidak ada hal yang menarik disini" kata sosok yang mempunyai rambut yang berwarna putih dengan ujung rambut berwarna biru tua dengan pupil berwarna biru tua dengan nada yang bosan.

"Benar sama sekali tidak ada yang menarik disini" kata sosok yang lain dengan cirri-ciri yang sama hanya warna ujung rambut dan pupil mata yang berwarna merah terang dan sedikit orange dengan nada yang sama.

"Hei **Fire, Wind** kalian ini, selalu saja mengoceh bukankah kalian tadi bermain kartu dengan sangat gembira sudah sana pergi main kembali . Ah ya, Naruto keadaan kami disini baik-baik saja bagaimana denganmu" ucap sosok yang mempunyai warna ujung rambut dan pupil mata berwarna kuning kecoklatan dengan suara yang bijaksana menyuruh kedua sosok yang dipanggil dengan Fire dan Wind.

"Hah **Earth** kau pasti sudah mengetahui keadaanku karena kalian semua berada didalam tubuhku" jawab Naruto kepada sosok yang dipanggil Earth tersebut. Earth yang mendengar kata Naruto hanya tersenyum.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kesini?" kata Earth.

"tidak ada aku hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan kalian dimana yang lainnya?" jawab dan tanya Naruto.

"Hah seperti yang kau lihat aku baik saja Fire dan Wind kau bisa lihat mereka sedang asik bermain kartu sedangkan untuk **Solar** dia sedang berada diruangannya sedang menyanyi tidak jelas sedangkan **Thorn** dia sedang berjalan mengelilingi tempat ini entah apa yang dicarinya sedangkan **Lightning** kau tahu sendiri dia ada didalam ruangannya yang terkunci dan seluruh tubuhnya diborgolkan" jawab Earth.

"hah sudahlah aku ingin tahu apa sebaiknya aku menunjukkan kekuatanku besok" kata Naruto larena besok adalah tes kelulusan genin.

"kalau masalah itu terserah kau saja, tapi ada baiknya kalau kau menunjukkan kekuatanmu agar kau tidak diejek terus"

"baiklah" kata Naruto lalu tubuhnya berubah menjadi cahaya meninggalkan alam bawah sadarnya.

Keesokan paginya Naruto berangkat ke akademi untuk melakukan uijan kelulusan genin Naruto bisa memasuki akademi karena Shikaku ayah Shikamaru memasukkannya kesana. Setibanya disana Naruto melihat Shikamaru sedang tidur di mejanya, Ino dan Sakura sedang bertengkar memperebutkan Sasuke, Kiba sedang bermain dengan anjingnya Akamaru, Chouji sedang memakan keripiknya, Hinata sedang bersembunyi melihat Menma, Sasuke dan adiknya Satsuki sedang mengobrol dengan Menma. Naruto hanya melihat mereka sebentar dan berjalan meunuju tempat duduknya tapi ketika akan duduk datang Menma.

"heh kau sebaiknya pulang saja karena kau pasti ridak akan lulus dasar lemah" Naruto yang mendengar namanya dihina hanya diam saja karena dia melihat Iruka guru akademi masuk kekelas dan menyuruh semuanya duduk dan diam dan memperhatikannya.

"Baiklah anak-anak kalian pasti sudah mengetahuinya bahwa sekarang kita akan melaksanakan ujian kelulusan genin kalian nanti berusahalah yang terbaik!" kata Iruka-sensei

"Heh, nanti pasti ada yang tidak lulus karena dia tidak mempunya chakra didalam tubuhnya" kata Menma dengan suara yang keras sambil menunjuk Naruto semua anak akademi tertawa kecuali Sasuke, Satsuki, Hinata, Shino, dan Shikamaru. Shikamaru yang mendengar Menma mengejek Naruto sangat marah dan ingin memukul Menma tapi tangannya ditahan oleh Naruto yang sedang menggelengkan kepalanya Shikamaru yang ditahan oleh Naruto hanya mendengus marah.

Iruka-sensei yang melihat kondisi yang sangat rebut menggebrak meja sembil berkata "semuanya diam, Menma kenapa kau mengejek Naruto meskipun dia tidak memiliki chakra ditubuhnya dia tetaplah kakakmu"

"dia bukanlah kakakku lagipula dia sudah dibuang oleh tou-san dan kaa-san karena dia tidak mempunyai chakra dan lemah" kata Menma

"Hah sudahlah ayo kita kelapangan untuk melaksanakan ujiannya"

 **Di lapangan**

Di lapangan terdapat hokage dan para tetua desa yang datang melihat ujian kelulusan genin tahun ini karena banyak terdapat prodigy dari klan yang ada di konoha "baiklah langsung saja kita mulai tesnya yang pertama Aburame Shino"

Loncat waktu

"Selanjutnya Uchiha Satsuki"

Shuriken / kunai: 8/8

Kawarimi: Lulus

Bunshin : lulus

Henge: Lulus (Uchiha Mikoto)

Jutsu: **Katon: Gokkyaku ada Jutsu**

 **Sasuke uchiha**

Shuriken / kunai: 9/8

Kawarimi: Lulus

Bunshin : lulus

Henge: Lulus (Uchiha Itachi)

Jutsu: **Katon: Gokkyaku ada Jutsu**

 **Namikaze Menma**

Shuriken / kunai: 8/9

Kawarimi: Lulus

Bunshin: Lulus ( **Kage Bunshin No Jutsu** )

Henge : lulus (Namikaze Minato + jubah hokage)

Jutsu: **Rasengan**

"selanjutnyayang terakhir Naruto" Naruto yang mendengar namanya dipanggil maju kedepan

"Hei lihat bukankah dia anak hokage yang dibuang karena tidak memiliki chakra"

"benar kenapa dia juga ikut pasti dia tidak akan lulus" kata murid lainnya Naruto yang mendengar dia dihina hanya diam saja

"baiklah Naruto pertama melempar shuriken dan kunai" kata iruka-sensei. Naruto mengambil shurikennya lalu melemparnya ketitik vital yang ada ditubuh manusia. Lalu untuk kawarimi Naruto berubah menjadi batu dengan cara memakai memakai elemen **Earth** membuat bongkahan tanah dan masuk kedalam tanah dan untuk bunshin dia memakai kekuatan **Sphera** nya untuk memecah dirinya menjadi 3 semua yang melihat Naruto bisa melakukan kawarimi dan bunshin terkejut karena menurut mereka Naruto tidak bisa melakukannya karena tidak mempunyai chakra

"bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya sedangkan kau tidak mempunyai chakra" ucap Minato terkejut

"apakah aku harus menjawab pertanyaanmu itu lagipula seorang shinobi tidak boleh memberitahukan kekuatan yang dimilikinya kepada orang lain" kata Naruto dengan nada yang dingin Minato yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya bis terdiam karena apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar

"baiklah Naruto saatnya tes yang terakhir yaitu menunjukkan jutsu yang kau kuasai" kata Iruka-sensei lalu Naruto mengarahkan tangannya kedepan

" **Wind Dragon"** kata Naruto lalu tiba-tiba muncul naga angin kecil yang lalu membesar mencapai ukuran 5 kali ukuran orang dewasa naga itu lalu menyerang semua benda yang ada dihadapannya

"Naruto cukup kau bisa membuat tempat ini hancur" kata Iruka-sensei memberhentikan Naruto lalu Naruto menghilangkan naga anginnya semua yang melihat kekuatan jutsu milik Naruto hanya bisa tercengang

"sensei tesnya sudah selesaikan aku mau pulang"

"hah oh ya baiklah semuanya kalian sudah boleh pulang karena tesnya sudah selesai hasil dari tesnya akan diumumkan besok" kata Iruka yang sudah selesai terkejut akibat jutsu Naruto tadi

Loncat waktu

Di akademi "baiklah anak-anak kita kedatangan tamu special yaitu yondaime hokage-sama" kata Iruka

"hai semuanya baiklah aku punya pengumuman bahwa kalian lulus dan yang menjadi rookie of the year adalah…" gantung Minato

"heh pasti aku" kata Menma

"Namikaze Naru-"

"namaku hanya Naruto" kata Naruto dengan wajah yang dingin Minato yang mendengar perkataan Naruto hanya menghela nafasnya

"baiklah yang menjadi rookie of the year adalah Naruto"

kekurangan

Menma yang mendengarnya langsung menggebrak mejanya "kenapa si anak lemah itu yang menjadi rookie of the year seharusnya itu aku" protes Menma tidak terima

"ini adalah keputusan semua tetua desa jadi jangan protes" jawab Minato

"CIH" Menma Hanya mendecih

"Baiklah untuk pembagian team aku serahkan kepada Iruka" "baiklah team 1"

Loncat 1-6

"team 7, Haruno Sakura, Namikaze Menma dan Uchiha Sasuke dengan pembimbing Hatake Kakashi"

"Tim 8, Inuzuka Kiba, Hyuuga Hinata, Dan Aburame Shino DENGAN Pembimbing Yuhi Kurenai"

"team 9 masih aktif"

"team 10 Nara Shikamaru, Akimichi Chouji, dan Yamanaka Ino dengan pembimbing Sarutobi Asuma"

"team 11 Uchiha Satsuki, dan Naruto dengan pembimbing Uchiha Shisui team 11 hanya mempunyai 2 anggota karena siswa yang ada tidak cukup jadi harus menunggu jika ada shinobi yang lain" kata Iruka membacakan pembagian team

"sensei kenapa aku setim dengan mereka sedangkan Sakura setim dengan Menma dan Sasuke-kun" protes Ino tidak terima dengan pembagian team yang ada

"hah dengar Ino ini semua ditentukan oleh hokage-sama kalau kau ingin protes, protes saja ke hokage-sama" jawab Iruka Ino yang mendengar hal tersebut hanya bisa terdiam.

"baiklah jounin-sensei kalian akan menjemput kalian jadi tunggu saja" kata Iruka meninggalkan mereka. Tak lama setelah Iruka pergi datang seorang pria dewasa memasuki kelas

"baiklah kepada anggota team 11 temui aku di training grund 11" setelah mengatakan itu dia langsung menghilang menggunakan shunsin no jutsu. Naruto, dan Satsuki langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas untuk pergi ke tempat pertemuan dengan jounin sensei mereka.

Loncat waktu

Sesampainya mereka disana mereka melihat jounin-sensei mereka sedang duduk menunggu mereka "jadi kalian sudah sampai duduklah dulu" katanya mereka berdua langsung duduk

"baiklah pertama ayo kita memperkenalkan diri dulu sensei yang pertama nama sensei adalah Uchiha Shisui sensei adalah seorang Uchiha kesukaan sensei adalah berlatih sedangkan yang tidak sensei suka adalah orang sombong untuk hobi sensei rasa adalah pergi bejalan melihat-lihat desa dan untuk cita-cita sensei adalah menjaga konoha agar menjadi desa yang terbaik. Baiklah selanjutnya kalian dimulai dari satu-satunya wanita disini" kata Shisui menunjuk kearah Satsuki

"namaku adalah Uchiha Satsuki kesukaanku adalah sasuke-nichan kalau yang tidak kusuka adalah orang yang menghina klanku hobiku memasak dan cita-citaku adalh menjadi kunoichi yang hebat" kata Satsuki Shisui yang mendengarnya tersenyum

"baiklah yang terakhir kau uban" kata Shisui sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto "hm namaku Naruto kesukaan berlatih ketidaksukaan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kalian hobi berlati dan cita-citaku bukan urusan kalian" jawab Naruto dengan wajah yang dingin

"hah"Shisui hanya bisa mendesah mendengar perkataan Naruto

"baikalah semuanya besok kita berkumpul disini untuk melakukan survival battle untuk mengetahui apakah kalian layak menjadi genin dan sebaiknya kalian jangan sarapan karena kalian bis memuntahkannya nanti baiklah sampai bertemu jam 10 pagi" kata Shisui lalu menghilang menggunakan Shunsinnya.

Satsuki yang mendengar perkataan Shisui tadi meneguk ludahnya karena membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi besok harinya

"Naruto-kun bagaimana menurutmu tes bes-" Satsuki tidak jadi melanjutkan perkataannya karena tidak melihat Naruto dimana-mana

"kemana dia pergi" ucap Satsuki terkejut karena tidak menyadari kalau Naruto sudah menghilang dari sana.

Sementara itu dengan Naruto yang sudah berada dihutan kematian terlihat wajahnya yang sedang memikirkan sesuatu 'Uchiha Shisui adalah seorang mantan anbu yang sangat ditakuti karena mempunyai shunsin yang sangat cepat, jadi aku harus mengimbangi kecepatannya tapi bagaimana? Tidak mungkin aku menggunakan Ligthning'

'bagimana kalau kau menggunakan Wind dan Thorn saja' kata Earth yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto

'kau benar juga terima kasih atas sarannya Earth' setelah itu Naruto menyusun strategi untuk melawan Shisui nanti.

Loncat waktu

Di training ground 11 terlihat ada seorang perempuan yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon dengan muka yang kesal karena sudah setengah jam menunggu disana tapi orang yang ditunggu juga tidak datang-datang "ah mou kemana sih mereka berdua lama sekali aku sudah bosan menunggu mereka" teriak frustasi Satsuki karena kebosanan menunggu

Tak lama kemudian muncul Shisui dengan wajah tak berdosanya "hai maaf lama menunggu sensei ada urusan di kantor hokage tadi, dimana Naruto apa dia belum datang" kata Shisui penasaran karena tidak melihat ada Naruto disana

"entahlah sensei mungkin dia masih tid-"

"aku diatas sini" belum sempat Satsuki menyelesaikan ucapannya ada suara dari atas pohon yang tidak berada jauh diatas sana. Mereka melihat ke pohon tempat suara itu berasal dan melihat Naruto sedang duduk diatas dahan pohon dan ada 5 bungkus kemasan susu disamping Naruto berada

"ba-bagaimana kau bisa berada disana tanpa sepengetahuan kami" kata Satsuki terkejut karena sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan Naruto begitu juga dengan Shisui

"mungkin sekitar satu jam yang lalu aku sudah berada disini lagipula itu ridak penting ayo kita mulai saja tesnya" kata Naruto melompat dari dahan pohon yang didudukinya.

"hah baiklah kita mulai saja tesnya" ucap Shisui sambil mengeluarkan 1 lonceng dari sakunya

"baiklah tugas kalian adalah mengambil lonceng yang ada pada sensei"

"tapi kenapa loncengnya hanya ada satu sedangkan kami berdua" Tanya Satsuki Shisui hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"karena siapapun yang tidak mendapatkan lonceng dariku akan kukembalikan ke akademi" kata Shisui dengan muka yang serius Satsuki yang mendengarnya langsung ketakutan sedangkan Naruto yang mendengar penjelasan Shisui hanya menyeringai

'heh jangan kira aku tidak mengetahui maksud dari tes ini' batin Naruto

"baiklah tesnya dimulai dari…. Sekarang!" Satsuki yang mendengar instruksi mulai langsung bersembunyi, sedangkan Naruto hanya berdiri tanpa bergerak sedikitpun

"kenapa Naruto kau tidak bersembunyi" Tanya Shisui

"aku tidak ada waktu untuk ini jadi aku akan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat" kata Naruto Shisui hanya tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto

"jadi kau ingin bertarung satu lawan satu denganku" Naruto hanya mengangguk mendengar perkataan Shisui "heh baiklah ayo kita mulai" kata Shisui sambil berlari menendang Naruto secara horizontal dan Naruto menhindarinya dengan melompat ke belakang.

Pertarungan taijutsu terus berlanjut dan terlihat Naruto bisa mengimbangi Shisui dengan taijutsunya Shisui yang melihat Naruto bisa mengimbangi taijutsunya melompat kebelakang "kau hebat juga Naruto tapi bagaimana kalau ini" kata Shisui sambil melakukan handseal

" **katon gokkyaku no jutsu** " kata Shisui sambil mengeluarkan bola api yang sangat besar Naruto yang melihat bola api itu hanya berdiri disana tanpa menghindar

" **Water Barier"** kata Naruto lalu didepannyatercipta dinding yang terbuat dari air yang menahan bola api itu hingga menguap menjadi asap

"jadi benar kau bisa membuat jutsu tanpa mempunyai chakra dan tanpa handseal" kata Shisui terkejut melihat dinding air yang menahan bola apinya

"aku sudah bosan jadi ayo kita selesaikan ini" kata Naruto lalu didepan Naruto terdapat lingkaran yang besar berwarna hitam dengan dua lingkaran kecil yang terdapat bentuk yang berbeda ditengahnya dilingkaran sebelah kanan terdapat lambang angin dengan warna biru tua dan disebelah kiri terdapat lambang daun berwarna hijau muda Naruto lalu berjalan melewati lingkaran besar itu dengan mengucapkan

" **Elemental Berpisah"**

Lalu tiba-tiba setelah melewati lingkaran itu keluar 2 orang yang sangat mirip dengan Naruto yang berbeda adalah warna ujung rambut dan warna pupil mata yang disebelah kanan mempunyai ujung rambut dan mata berwarna biru tua dengan lambang angin berwarna biru tua kedua punggung tangannya.

Sosok yang dikiri juga mempunyai ciri yang sama hanya saja ujung rambut dan matanya berwarna hijau muda dan lambang daun berwarna hijau muda ditangannya mereka berdua sama-sama tersenyum.

Mereka berdua adalah pecahan kekuatan Naruto yaitu yang mempunyai lambang angin adalah Wind yang mempunyai kekuatan bisa mengendalikan angin dan yang hijau adalah Thorn yang bisa mengendalikan semua tumbuhan.

"sa ayo kita mulai pertarungan kita" kata keduanya sambil tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa kepada Shisui yang melihat mereka berdua dengan muka sangat terkejut begitu juga dengan Satsuki yang sedang bersembunyi di salah satu pohon. Wind dan Thorn yang melihat Shisui terkejut memperlebar senyuman mereka sambil Wind menggerakkan tangannya yang tiba-tiba muncul pusaran angin yang mengangkat Wind dari permukaan tanah dan ditangan kirinya terbentuk sebuah bor yang terbuat dari angin

Sedangkan Thorn muncul akar yang mempunyai duri yang sangat tajam berjumlah sepuluh buah dari dalam tanah yang bergerak gerak disampingnya Shisui yang melihat keduanya semakin terkejut dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

Melihat tidak ada tanda akan menyerang dari Shisui Wind lalu membuat shuriken disela-sela jarinya dengan kekuatan anginnya "hahaha rasakan ini **Wind Shuriken** " sambil tertawa Wind melemparkan shuriken anginnya kearah Shisui.

Shisui yang melihat dirinya diserang langsung menghindar dengan cara melompat kekanan tapi dari arah kanan muncul juga shuriken angin Shisui yang akan terkena serangan itu langsung menghilang menggunakan shunsinnya "hah hampIr saja aku terkena seranganmu" kata Shisui memuji serangan Wind

"ne sensei apa sensei tidak masalah diam saja disitu" Tanya Wind

"memangnya kena-" belum selesai menyelesaikan perkataannnya tiba-tiba ada sebuah akar berwarna hijau yang melilit pergelangan kakinya

"sensei apa sensei melupakanku" kata sebuah suara dari arah belakangnya

"hah sensei lupa kalau masih ada satu lagi baiklah sensei akan serius sekarang" kata Shisui mengaktifkan sharingan tiga tomoe miliknya

 **tbc**

 **Hai saya adalah author baru yang sedang belajar membuat fanfic maaf kalu jelek. Saya sebenarnya sudah lama membaca fanficbaru sekarang saya mencoba membuat cerita**

 **Baiklah seperti yang kalian baca saya membuat Naruto tidak mempunyai sedikitpun chakra didalam tubuhnya tapi dia mempunyai power sphere yang entah darimana dia dapatkan. Ohya ada beberapa yang saya ubah dari canon contohnya:**

 **Klan uchiha bukan dibantai oleh Itachi tapi oleh orang lain ayo kalian bisa tebak siapa**

 **Disini klan uchiha hanya tinggal Fugaku, Mikoto, Itachi, Shisui, Sasuke, dan Satsuki**

 **Kyuubi disegel oleh sandaime ke tubuh Menma jadi sandaime disini sudah mati**

 **profil naruto**

 **Nama :Naruto**

 **Umur : 14 tahun**

 **Tinggi/berat : 154cm/35kilo**

 **Kekuatan: - Power Sphera**

 **Earth (S rank)**

 **Angin (S rank)**

 **Air / Es (S rank)**

 **Api (S rank)**

 **Thorn (S rank)**

 **Surya (S rank)**

 **Ligthning (SS rank)**

 **Taijutsu: A rank**

 **Doujutsu: -**

 **Genjutsu : - (ketika memakai mode Ligthning tidak mempan oleh genjutsu)**

 **Fūinjutsu: -**

 **Kenjutsu: S rank**

 **Senjata : bisa membuat senjata apapun dari kekuatan sphera**

 **Baik itulah profil Naruto untuk saat ini**

 **Oh iya Thorn dan Solar sifatnya bagaimana sih saya tidak tahu. Jadi, tolong kasih tahu saya.**

 **Baiklah saya Joker Undur diri dulu mohon berikan saran atau kritiknya**

 **riview HARAP**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 **Naruto: White, Black, or Grey**

 **Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : M**

 **GENRE : Adventure**

 **Pair : Naruto x (locked)**

 **Warning : Godlike!Naru, OOC!Naru, Typo**

Di training ground 11 terlihat Shisui sudah mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya "kau memang hebat sampai membuat sensei mengaktifkan sharingan milik sensei" puji Shisui kepada Naruto

"bukan kau tapi kalian" kata Wind dan Thorn bersamaan

"memangnya kenapa bukankah kalian sama-sama Naruto" Tanya heran Shisui

"walaupun kami adalah Naruto tapi kami berdua berbeda" kata Wind dan Thorn yang menganggukkan kepalanya

"heh kenapa begitu" Tanya Shisui penasaran

"kenapa sensei tidak cari tahu sendiri lagipula waktunya sebentar lagi akan habis jadi ayo kita lanjutkan saja tesnya" ucap Wind melihat jam yang berada didekat sana

"kau benar juga hanya tersisa lima menit tapi apakah dalam lima menit kau bisa mengambil loncengnya dari sensei" Tanya Shisui.

"ah maksud sensei lonceng ini aku sudah memegang nya dari tadi" kata Thorn sambil membunyikan lonceng yang ada ditangannya.

"sejak kapan kau mengambilnya" kata Shisui kaget.

"waktu sensei menghindari lemparan **Wind Shuriken** yang pertama tadi sebenarnya Thorn mengambilnya menggunakan akarnya yang bersembunyi di bawah tanah sedangkan lemparan **Wind Shuriken** yang kedua hanya sebagai pengalihan dan setelah sensei menggunakan Shunsin Thorn melilit sensei supaya sensei tidak menyadari kalau Thorn sudah mengambil loncengnya" kata Wind menjelaskan bagaimana mereka bisa mengambil loncengnya dari sensei mereka

Kring!

Wind dan Thorn yang mendengar jamnya sudah berbunyi tersenyum lalu Thorn berubah menjadi cahaya berwarna hijau dan masuk kedalam tubuh Wind.

Dan Wind berubah menjadi Naruto yang biasanya "karena waktunya sudah habis dan aku bisa mengambil loncengnya dari sensei berarti aku luluskan" kata Naruto

"ya kau lulus Satuki keluarlah tesnya sudah selesai" kata Shisui sambil menyuruh Satsuki keluar dari persembunyiannya

"wah kau hebat sekali Naruto bisa mengambil loncengnya dari sensei. Hah aku pasti akan dikembalikan ke akademi" ucap Satsuki memuji Naruto dan pasrah terhadap keadaannya

"hah ini untukmu" kata Naruto melemparkan loncengnya ke Satsuki

"eh kenapa" Tanya Satsuki

"karena tes ini bertujuan untuk menguji kerja sama tim dengan perut yang kosong kita tidak bisa bertarung secara prima aku benarkan sensei" kata Naruto menjelaskan tujuan dari tes ini

"kau benar, tapi kenapa kau tidak bekerja sama dengan Satsuki dan kenapa kenapa saat sensei memanggil kedua bunshinmu dengan kau mereka mengatakan kalau mereka Naruto tapi berbeda" Tanya Shisui

"itu karena aku tidak terbiasa bekerja sama dengan orang lain dan mengenai pecahanku mereka berdua bukan bunshin tapi merupakan bagian dari diriku Karena mereka berasal dari perasaan yang aku punyai mereka mewakili perasaan yang berbeda" terang Naruto

"peresaan yang berbeda? Apa maksudnya" Tanya Satsuki dan Shisui bersamaan "belum saatnya kalian tahu" jawab Naruto

"hah baiklah karena tesnya sudah selesai kalian boleh pulang sensei akan pergi kekantor hokage dan besok kita berkumpul jam sepuluh dikantor hokage untuk mengambil misi pertama kalian" jawab Shisui lalu menghilang menggunakan shunsin.

"Naruto karena sensei sudah pergi bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan bersama" teriak semangat Satsuki, merasa tidak ada yang menanggapi ucapannya Satsuki melihat kesampingya dan tidak menemukan siapapun

"NARUTO!" teriak kesal Satsuki karena ditinggal sendirian

Kantor Hokage

"Baiklah karena kalian semua sudah berkumpul aku ingin mendengar laporan kalian" kata Minato

"tim 1 gagal" skip 1-6 (gagal)

"tim 7 lulus" kata Kakashi "walaupun Menma dan Sasuke selalu bertengkar tapi ketika mereka bekerja sama mereka sangat hebat"

"tim 8 lulus" kata Kurenai

"tim 10 lulus" kata Asuma

"tim 11 lulus" kata Shisui membuat mereka terkejut

"jelaskan bagaimana mereka bisa lulus" perintah Minato kepada Shisui

"sebenarnya hanya Naruto saja yang lulus karena bisa mengetahui maksud dari tes yang aku berikan dan mengambil loncengnya dariku lalu dia memberikannya kepada Satsuki sehingga Satsuki juga lulus" terang Shisui

"tapi bagaimana bisa Naruto mengambil loncengnya darimu apakah kau menggunakan Sharingan" Tanya Minato penasaran

"tidak saya tidak menggunakan Sharingan tetapi walaupun begitu dia bisa mengambil loncengnya dari saya dengan kekuatannya" jelas Shisui.

"kekuatan apa yang kau maksud dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai chakra didalam tubuhnya" kata asuma kebingungan

"ya, dia sama sekali tidak mempunyai chakra didalam tubuhnya walaupun begitu dia bisa menciptakan air dari ketiadaan" jelas Shisui membuat semua orang terkejut

"bagaimana bisa satu-satunya orang yang bisa melakukan itu hanyalah nidaime!" teriak terkejut Minato begitupula dengan semua orang yang mendengar penjelasan Shisui.

"bukan hanya itu dia juga bisa megeluarkan akar berwarna hijau dari dalam tanah" kata Shisui membuat semua orang kembali terkejut

"apa dia juga bisa melakukan mokuton seperti shodaime" Tanya Minato

"aku tidak yakin apakah itu mokuton atau tidak tetapi dia sangat lihai mengendalikannya lalu dia juga bisa mengeluarkan jutsu futon tanpa menggunakan handseal seperti waktu tes kelulusan genin dua hari yang lalu"

"hah sepertinya ini sangat rumit aku akan memikirkannya dulu kalian semua boleh bubar" kata Minato menyuruh semua orang bubar

"hah kalau tahu begini seharusnya aku tidak mengusirnya"

Sementara itu Naruto sedang berada di rumah Shikamaru, dia sedang bermain shogi bersama ayah Shikamaru, Shikaku "hah mendouksei kenapa aku tidak bisa mengalahkanmu" desah Shikaku karena dia baru saja dikalahkan oleh Naruto

"hah begitula kita tidak bisa menandingi si kepribadian ganda ini" kata Shikamaru yang sedang berguling disamping Naruto dan ayahnya

"ma ma kalian juga sangat hebat kok walaupun Shikaku-san lebih memberikan tantangan daripada Shikamaru" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum kecil melihat kelakuan ayah dan anak klan Nara itu

"walaupun begitu kau masih saja bisa mengalahkan diriku yang dijuluki orang terpintar dikonoha sepertinya julukan itu harus diberikan padamu" desah Shikaku Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya

"baiklah aku pergi berlatih dulu" ucap Naruto pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Sesampainya di hutan kematian terlihat Naruto sedang menutup matanya lalu didepan Naruto muncul lambang seperti saat tesnya tadi hanya saja sekarang terdapat enam lambang yang berputar pelan. Lambang ya memiliki lambang tanah berwarna kuning kecoklatan.

Lambang kedua berbentuk angin berwarna biru tua (lambang boboiboy taufan).

Lambang ketiga berbentuk api berwarna orange kemerahan (lambang boboiboy api).

Lambang keempat berbentuk air berwarna biru muda (lambang boboiboy air).

Lambang kelima berbentuk daun berwarna hijau muda(lambang boboiboy Thorn).

Dan lambang yang terakhir berbentuk cahaya berwarna kuning dan putih (lambang boboiboy Solar).

Naruto lalu berjalan ke lingkaran itu

" **Elemental Split"** kata Naruto lalu muncul enam orang yang mirip dengan Naruto

"baiklah ayo kita mulai saja latihan kita" kata Earth (ciri-ciri sama dengan chapter Satu)

"oke" jawab semuanya

" **water whale"** teriak Water ( semua elemental sama cirri-cirinya cuman warna mata dan ujung rambut yang berbeda dan simbol di punggung tangan yang berbeda) lalu muncul paus berukuran besar yang jatuh kebawah. Melihat serangan Water mereka menghindar dengan cara masing-masing

"hei setidaknya bilang dulu kalau mau menyerang" teriak Wind dengan kesal

"heh sekarang giliranku **Fireball Attack Barrage"** teriak Fire menciptakan banyak bola api disekitarnya lalu memukul bola itu kemasing-masing elemental lainnya

" **Earth wall"** Earth menciptakan dinding tanah

" **leave vortex"** Thorn membuat pusaran dari daun

" **Wind Vortex"** Wind juga membuat pusaran angin

" **Water Barier"** Water menciptakan dinding air

" **solar explosion"** sedangkan Solar mengeluarkan ledakan yang membuat bola api itu menghilang Fire yang melihat semuanya bisa menahan serangannya tersenyum senang

"kalian semua masih hebat karena bisa menahan semua seranganku ayo kita mulai pertarungan yang sesungguhnya" kata Fire tersenyum lebar begitupula dengan yang lainnya.

Kantor hokage

Di kantor hokage terlihat lima orang sosok yaitu, yondaime hokage Namikaze Minato, penasihat hokage Nara Shikaku, Uchiha Shisui, Uchiha Satsuki, dan yang terakhir Naruto

"kalian tim 11 kuperintahkan untuk membantu tim 7 ke Nami no Kuni Karena rank misinya berubah menjadi A" perintah Minato dengan serius

"baik hokage-sama" jawab tim 11

"Naruto berusahalah untuk bekerja sama dengan yang lainnya" kata Shikaku "akan kuusahakan tapi tidak janji" jawab Naruto

"baiklah tim kita berkumpul lima menit lagi didepan gerbang" perintah Shisui

"baik!" ucap Naruto dan Satsuki.

Di tempat tim 7 terlihat Kakashi sedang terkurung di dalam bola air yang diciptakan Zabuza sedangkan Menma dan Sasuke sedang kesulitan melawan mizu bunshin Zabuza

"heh inilah akhirmu Kakashi" ucap Zabuza sambil mengayunkan kubikiribocho miliknya kearah Kakashi yang sedang terkurung.

BRAK

Sebelum pedangnya mencapai Kakashi, tiba-tiba zabuza terpelanting ketika ada seseorang yang menendang perutnya

"maaf menunggu bantuan sudah datang" kata Shisui yang merupakan pelaku penendangan Zabuza tersebut

"Naruto kau bantu Menma dan Sasuke melawan mizu bunshin milik Zabuza, Satsuki kau bantu Sakura melindungi klien dan aku akan melawan Zabuza" perintah Shisui ke kedua muridnya

"baik!" kata mereka berdua lalu Satsuki pergi melindungi klien bersama Sakura sedangkan Naruto berlari kearah mizu bunshin Zabuza

" **Wind Spear"** kata Naruto menciptakan tombak dari angin dan melemparkannya kearah mizu bunshin.

Splass

Mizu bunshin tersebut langsung hancur ketika tombak angin Naruto mengenainya

"yo kalian berdua baik-baik saja" Tanya Naruto ke mereka berdua "ya kami baik-bai-"

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH BANTUANMU, AKU BISA MENGALAHKANNYA SENDIRIAN TANPA BANTUANMU DASAR LEMAH" teriak marah Menma karena Naruto bisa mengalahkan bunshin zabuza dengan mudah

"hai hai aku mengerti aku pergi melihat keadaan sensei dulu" kata tenang Naruto lalu pergi melihat keadaan senseinya. Sesampainya ditempat senseinya Naruto melihat Zabuza sudah terbaring sekarat ditanah.

JLEB JLEB

Lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang hunter nin yang menusuk leher Zabuza dengan jarum

"terima kasih karena sudah melemahkannya aku sudah lama mengikutinya" kata hunter nin tersebut sambil berjalan kearah tubuh Zabuza

"tunggu aku ingin memeriksanya dulu" kata Kakashi sambil memeriksa apakah Zabuza sudah mati

"baiklah kau boleh membawanya" kata Kakashi setelah selesai memastikannya lalu hunter nin tersebut pergi sambil membawa tubuh Zabuza.

BRUKH

Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi pingsan "hah ini pasti karena Kakashi-senpai terlalu berlebihan menggunakan sharingan miliknya" desah Shisui lalu menggendong tubuh Kakashi

"maaf Tazuna-san apakah rumahmu masih jauh kami ingin beristirahat dulu" Tanya Shisui

"oh rumahku tidak jauh dari sini ayo kita pergi" kata Tazuna lalu mengantarkan mereka kerumahnya.

"Tsunami buka pintunya ini aku" teriak Tazuna

"hai" kata Tsunami sambil membukakan pintu

"otou-san siapa mereka" Tanya Tsunami

"mereka adalah ninja yang aku sewa" kata Tazuna

"ayo masuk kalian boleh beristirahat dan sensei kalian letakkan saja dikamar yang ada" kata Tazuna mempersilahkan mereka masuk

"permisi" kata mereka semua kecuali Naruto yang tetap berada diluar

"kenapa Naruto ayo kita masuk" kata Satsuki "aku ingin pergi berkeliling dulu aku akan kembali saat sudah sore" kata Naruto lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka

"tunggu Naruto aku juga ingin ikut" teriak Naruto memanggil Naruto

"tidak aku ingin sendirian saja" kata Naruto lalu Naruto berbelok dan menghilang

"mou padahal aku hanya ingin ikut masa tidak boleh dasar pelit" ucap Satsuki kesal

"sudahlah ayo kita beristirahat biarkan saja Naruto pergi" kata Sasuke menenangkan adiknya.

Pada sore hari Naruto baru pulang dan melihat semuanya sedang berkumpul di kamar Kakashi yang sudah sadar dari pingsannya

"Naruto akhirnya kau pulang juga ada yang ingin kami beritahukan kepadamu" ucap Shisui

"kalau tentang Zabuza masih hidup dan hunter nin yang membawanya adalah partner Zabuza aku sudah tahu" ucap Naruto membuat mereka semua terkejut

"bagaimana kau bisa tahu" Tanya Kakashi dengan serius

"mudah saja semua hunter nin selalu memenggal kepala targetnya untuk ditukarkan sedangkan hunter nin tersebut menggunakan jarum dan aku pernah membaca kalau ada beberapa nagian tubuh jika tusuk akan membuat mati suri" jelas Naruto kepada mereka semua

"hah baiklah kau memang sangat pintar baiklah besok kita akan melakukan latihan untuk memperkuat diri sebelum Zabuza kembali sehat dan menurut perkiraanku kita masih mempunyai satu minggu sebelum Zabuza sehat seperti semula" kata Kakashi

"baik!" jawab semuanya kecuali Naruto yang hanya mendesah kesal karena dia pasti tidak bisa bersantai.

Keesokan Naruto dan yang lainnya berkumpul di tempat latihan "baiklah hari ini kita akan melakukan sparring antara yang pertama Sakura melawan Satsuki" perintah Kakashi

"baik" kata mereka berdua lalu mereka berjalan ke tengah lapangan.

"Baik, bersiap, mulai!" perintah Shisui menyuruh mereka mulai. Satsuki yang pertama bergerak dia berlari kearah Sakura dan ketika dia sudah dekat dia langsung menendang Sakura secara horizontal tetapi Sakura berhasil menghindarinya dengan cara melompat kebelakang dan langsung memukul muka Satsuki tapi Satsuki berhasil menahannya dengan menyilangkan tangannya walaupun dia terseret kebelakang

Dia membalas dengan menendang Sakura kearah kepala tetapi Sakura berhasil menghindar dan balas memukul perut Satsuki hingga terpental kebelakang Satsuki yang terpental langsung bangun dan lagsung memukul Sakura yang tepat mengenai perut Sakura hingga berlutut kesakitan melihat Sakura yang sedang lengah Satsuki lalu melompat kebelakang dan melakukan handseal

" **Katon: Gokkyaku no Jutsu"** ucap Satsuki mengeluarkan bola api berukuran sedang Sakura yang melihat bola api tersebut hanya pasrah karena masih kesakitan hingga tidak bisa bergerak

"cukup pemenangnya Satsuki" ucap Shisui menyelamatkan Sakura yang hampir terkena bola api milik Satsuki

"Sakura kau cukup hebat dalam taijutsu sehingga membuat Satsuki kesulitan dalam melawanmu tapi dalam ninjutsu kau masih kesulitan" terang Shisui

"dan untukmu Satsuki kau juga cukup hebat dalam melakukan pertarungan taijutsu walaupun ninjutsumu cukup hebat tapi itu saja belum cukup" kali ini Kakashi yang menerangkannya

"tapi kalian berdua tenang saja kami akan melatih kalian berdua untuk menutupi kekurangan kalian" kata Shisui kepada mereka berdua

"baik terima kasih sensei" jawab mereka berdua

"baiklah selanjutnya Menma, Sasuke, dan Naruto sekarang giliran kalian bertiga" panggil Shisui

"baik sensei" jawab Naruto dan Sasuke

"sensei apakah ini dua lawan satu kan aku setim dengan Sasuke lagipula si lemah itu tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku" protes Menma karena dia merasa senseinya meremehkannya

"ya ini pertarungan dua lawan satu karena sebenarnya Naruto lebih kuat darimu dan Sasuke" kata Shisui. Menma yang mendengar perkataan Shisui sangat marah

"BAGAIMANA MUNGKIN DIA LEBIH KUAT DARIKU AKU ADALAH ANAK DALAM RAMALAN YANG AKAN MENYELAMATKAN DUNIA SUDAH PASTI LEBIH KUAT DARI SI LEMAH ITU"

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melawannya untuk membuktikannya" kata Kakashi

"baiklah akan kubuktikan" jawabnya lalul berjalan ketengah lapangan tempat Naruto dan Sasuke yang menunggunya

"baiklah siap MULAI"

Menma langsung berlari kearah Naruto yang berdiri tenang

"Rasakan ini dasar lemah" teriak Menma meninju muka Naruto yang bisa menghindarinya dengan mudah tetapi dari samping muncul Sasuke yang akan menedang kepala Naruto yang juga berhasil menghindarinya.

Menma yang melihat serangannya gagal membuat satu bunshin yang membantunya membuat rasengan

"rasakan ini dasar lemah **Rasengan"** teriak Menma menghilangkan bunshinnya dan mengarahkannya kepada Naruto

" **Wind Vortex"** Naruto menciptakan pusaran angin yang menahan Rasengan milik Menma hingga menghilang dan langsung menendang Menma tepat diperut dengan sangat kuat dan terlihat sedikit kilatan petir berwarna hitam dan merah yang membuat Menma pingsan

" **Katon: Gokkyaku no Jutsu"** tiba-tiba dari samping Naruto muncul bola api yang dibuat oleh Sasuke

" **Water Splash"** Naruto membuat air dari sekitarnya lalu menghantam bola api milik Sasuke yang membuat bola api tersebut padam

" **Solar Shot"** ucap Naruto mengeluarkan kekuatan solar dari ujung telunjuknya yang mengenai sedikit pipi Sasuke dan melubangi pohon yang ada dibelakang Sasuke. Sasuke yang melihat dampak serangan Naruto di pohon belakangnya berkeringat dingin ketakutan.

"baiklah itu sudah cukup" ucap Shisui menghentikan pertarungan mereka

"baik/ba-baik"ucap Naruto dan Sasuke yang masih terkejut melihat serangan Naruto

"Naruto serangan apa itu yang bisa membuat lubang di pohon" Tanya Kakashi dengan serius

"dan juga kenapa kau membuat Menma pingsan dengan tendanganmu" Tanya Kakashi lagi

"itu bukan urusanmu bukan tentang kekuatanku dan kenapa aku membuatnya pingsan karena dia sangat berisik dan mengganggu" jawab Naruto dengan raut muka yang sangat dingin. Kakashi yang mendengar perkataan Naruto menjadi sedikit marah

"aku tau kau tidak menyukai Menma tapi tidak perlu membuatnya pingsan dan lagipula aku adalah ketua saat ini jadi aku harus tau kemampuan anggota yang lain agar bisa membuat rencana yang baik" ucap Kakashi

"ya kau memang benar aku tidak menyukai Menma dan walaupun kau adalah ketua tim kau tidak bisa memerintahkanku untuk memberitahukan kemampuanku"

"sudah kubilang aku harus tahu agar aku bisa mem-"

"Hatake Kakashi jounin elit konoha mantan anbu mempunyai empat elemen dan mempunyai jurus andalan raikiri. Anak dari konoha no shiroi kiba Hatake Sakumo murid dari yondaime hokage rekan dari Uchiha Obito dan Nohara Rin yang keduanya mati pada saat menjalankan misi. Mempunyai Sharingan di mata sebelah kiri hasil transplantasi dari rekannya Uchiha Obito. Dulu adalah seorang shinobi yang sangat patuh dalam mengerjakan misi tetapi setelah Obito meninggal dia mulai berubah menjadi seorang yang suka terlambat untuk mengenang Obito dan sangat menyukai novel icha-icha paradise karya salah satu anggota sennin Jiraiya dan kemana-mana selalu membawa novel tersebut" kata Naruto panjang lebar

"darimana kau mengetahui semua itu" ucap Kakashi tersebut

"pengetahuan adalah segalanya"ucap Naruto

"aku juga mengetahui tentang semua yang berada disini Uchiha Shisui adalah seora-"

"cukup Naruto" potong Shisui menghentikan Naruto

'jangan-jangan dia juga mengetahui kebiasaan burukku' batin Shisui ketakutan

"mempunyai kebiasaan buruk mmph"belum selesai Naruto menyelesaikan ucapannya Shisui terlebih dahulu membekap mulut Naruto

"cukup Naruto nanti sensei akan mentraktirmu makan kalau kau tidak memberitahukannya" mohon Shisui ketakutan karena Naruto juga mengetahui kebiasaan buruknya

"baiklah"

"bagus baiklah ayo kita kembali kerumah Tazuna" teriak Shisui

"ah senpai kau gendong Menma ya" perintah Shisui

"eh kenapa aku" protes Kakashi

"karena dia adalah muridmu"

"hah baiklah"

"sensei aku disini saja aku ingin bersantai disini" kata Naruto

"baiklah" jawab Shisui

"aku akan disini juga menemani Naruto" teriak Satsuki

"tidak" jawab Naruto dengan muka dingin

"kenapa tidak boleh" kata Satsuki kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya

'kawai' batin semua yang ada disana kecuali Menma yang masih pingsan dan Naruto yang masih berwajah datar dan dingin

"karena aku ingin sendiri saja dan kau sangat berisik" ucap Naruto menohok hati Satsuki

"sudahlah Satsuki-chan ayo kita kembali dan biarkan saja dia sendiri" kata Sasuke melihat mata adiknya sudah berkaca-kaca tanda ingin menangis

"hiks hiks Oni-chan Naruto jahat" tangis Satsuki dipelukan Satsuki

"dasar cengeng" kata Naruto membuat tangisan Satsuki semakin besar

'hoi hoi kau tidak mempunyai perasaan ya' batin mereka melihat Naruto mengejek Satsuki lagi

"sudahlah ayo kita kembali Sasuke kau gendong adikmu dia masih saja menangis" ucap Shisui

"kenapa bukan Shisui-sensei dia kan muridmu" protes Sasuke dan Kakashi mengangguk-ngangukkan kepalanya membenarkan perkataan Sasuke

"dia adikmu kan bukan adik sensei" ucap Shisui membuat Sasuke terdiam

"sudahlah ayo" kata Shisui melihat Sasuke tidak bisa membalas perkataannya

Skip time satu minggu kemudian

Terlihat Shisui dan yang lainnya kecuali Naruto sedang menunggu Zabuza dan teman hunter ninnya datang. Tiba-tiba muncul Zabuza dan Haku (langsung kasih tahu saja pasti kalian udah pada tau).

"sepertinya kalian sudah menunggu kami datang" ucap Zabuza

"ya kami sudah menunggumu datang sejak tadi" jawab Kakashi

"heh baiklah langsung saja kita mulai **Kirigakure no Jutsu** " ucap Zabuza lalu tiba-tiba saja muncul kabut menyelimuti mereka

"Sakura dan Satsuki kalian lindungi Tazuna dan yang lainnya Sasuke dan Menma kalian lawan hunter nin tersebut sedangkan aku dan Shisui akan melawan Zabuza" perintah Kakashi sambil menurunkan maskernya sedikit memperlihatkan mata sebelah kirinya yang memiliki Sharingan.

"baik" jawab mereka semuanya

Skip

Terlihat Menma dan Sasuke dalam keadaan yang sangat kacau ditubuh mereka terdapat banyak senbon menancap "sepertinya inilah akhir kalian berdua" ucap hunter nin tersebut lalu melempar senbon yang berada ditangannya kearah kepala mereka berdua

"tidak secepat itu **Earth Barier"** ucap seseorang dan didepan Sasuke dan Menma muncul sebuah dinding dari tanah lalu orang tersebut menendang kepala hunter nin tersebut hingga topengnya hancur

"sudah kuduga kaulah hunter nin tersebut Haku" ucap Naruto yang merupakan pelaku penendangan kepala Haku

"Naruto-kun" ucap Haku terkejut melihat Naruto

 **TBC**

 **Hai semuanya Joker disini, semoga kalian suka dengan chapter kedua jujur saja saya tidak pandai membuat scene perkelahian. Jadi, maaf kalau jelek**

 **Saya memiliki beberapa pemberitahuan**

 **Disini Haku adalah seorang perempuan**

 **Pair sudah saya tetapkan dan tidak bisa diubah lagi silahkan kalian tebak siapa saya beri hint dia memiliki rambut berwarna hitam**

 **Yang membantai klan Uchiha bukan tokoh dari anime Naruto seperti Tobi, Danzo, ataupun Madara pembantainya adalah orang yang akan melawan Naruto pada saat terakhir nanti**

 **Saya mempunyai pertanyaan apakah Naruto perlu diberikan kekuatan tambahan seperti kekuatan yang yaya di cartoon BoBoiBoy yaitu mengendalikan gravitasi**

 **Dan saya juga masih siswa smp kelas dua jadi punya banyak waktu luang untuk mengetik. Jadi, akan saya usahakan untuk update tiap minggu**

 **Baiklah itu saja dari saya sekian terima kasih**

 **RIVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 **What My Colour: White, Black, or Grey**

 **Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : M**

 **GENRE : Adventure**

 **Pair : Naruto x (sudah ditentukan)**

 **Warning : Godlike!Naru, OOC!Naru, Typo, Alive!MinaKushi, notJinchuriki!Naru, powersphera!Naru**

"Na-Naruto-kun" ucap terkejut Haku

"hah kau menghajar mereka sampai seperti ini kau hebat juga" puji Naruto kepada Haku.

"hei kalian berdua baik-baik saja aku terkejut kalian tidak bisa mengalahkan seorang perempuan" ejek Naruto kepada Menma dan Sasuke

"cih dia itu kuat sekali tahu dan kemana saja kau ketika kami mati-matian melawannya" teriak Menma dengan marah kepada Naruto karena terlambat datang

"aku dari tadi berada diatas pohon yang disana memperhatikan kalian" tunjuk Naruto kearah pohon yang tidak berada jauh dari mereka membuat Haku, Menma, dan Sasuke

"apa kalau kau berada disana kenapa kau tidak membantu kami melawannya" teriak Sasuke

"bukankah kalian berdua kuat. Jadi, untuk apa aku membantu kalian dan rupanya kalian berdua sungguh menyedihkan" ucap Naruto datar

"sudahlah kalian berdua istirahat saja biarkan aku melawannya" ucap Naruto

" **Wind Shuriken"** Naruto menciptakan shuriken dari angun dan melemparkannya kepada Haku. Haku yang melihat dirinya diserang Naruto langsung menghindar

"Naruto-kun aku tidak ingin melawanmu jadi menyerahlah dan aku tidak akan membunuhmu" ucap Haku membujuk Naruto supaya menyerah

"membunuhku kau pasti bercanda kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku karena aku jauh lebih kuat darimu" ucap sombong Naruto

"kau cukup sombong juga jangan salahkan aku kalau aku membunuhmu **Hyoton: Makyo Hyoso** " ucap Haku lalu disekeliling Naruto muncul cermin es yang cukup banyak

"menyerahlah kau tidak akan bisa selamat dari sini" ucap Haku dari salah satu cermin disana

"heh kau kira aku tidak bisa keluar dari sini" teriak Naruto

"ya, kau tidak akan bisa keluar dan kau akan mati **Hyoton: Sensatsu Suisho** " ucap Haku membuat banyak jarum panjang dari es dan melemparkannya kepada Naruto

Naruto yang melihat jarum tersebut hanya menyeringai dan mengangkat tangannya dan dipunggung tangannya muncul lambang api (lambang boboiboy api) dan lalu tubuh Naruto terselimuti api. Api tersebut lalu menghilang dan memperlihatkan Naruto yang sudah dalam mode Fire

"heh **Maximum Heating"** teriak Fire lalu dari badannya keluar api yang sangat panas dan melelehkan semua jarum yang mengarah padanya

"bagaimana mungkin jarumku bisa meleleh" ucap Haku terkejut karena itu pertama kalinya dia melihat jarumnya bisa meleleh

"heh aku belum selesai **Flaming Fist Punches"** teriak Fire dengan tangannya api lalu dia meninju udara dan api yang ditangannya meluncur kearah cermin yang terdapat Haku

PRANGG

Cermin tersebut hancur dan mengeluarkan Haku yang berhasil selamat dari serangan Fire dengan muka yang sangat terkejut

"bagaimana Haku kau menyerah" ucap Fire dengan mengarahkan pedang yang terbuat dari api ditangannya keleher Haku

"ya, aku meyerah" ucap Haku mengangkat tangannya karena dia tahu dia tidak bisa menang malawannya

"bagus" ucap Fire menghilangkan pedang apinya lalu tubuhnya bercahaya dan kembali kebentuk Naruto normal

"tapi walaupun aku kalah darimu aku akan selalu melindungi Zabuza-sama" ucap Haku lalu menghilang dari sana

"jangan-jangan dia pergi ketempat Zabuza berada" ucap terkejut Naruto

Ditempat Shisui dan yang lainnya terlihat Menma dan Sasuke sesang diobati oleh Sakura dan Satsuki sedangkan ditempat pertarungan KakaShisui melawan Zabuza berada terlihat Zabuza sudah kelelahan dan kehabisan tenaga

"inilah akhirmu Zabuza" ucap Kakashi mengeluarkan jutsu raikiri di tangannya

" **Raikiri"** ucap Kakashi berlari kearah Zabuza yang sudah pasrah. Tetapi, didepan Zabuza muncul Haku yang merentangkan tangannya melindungi Zabuza Kakashi yang melihat hal tersebut terkejut dan ingin menghentikan serangannya tetapi sudah terlambat karena jaraknya sudah terlalu dekat begitu juga dengan Shisui yang terkejut sehingga terlambat beraksi.

Tetapi entah kekuatan darimana Zabuza mendorong Haku yang ada didepannya kesamping sehingga Haku terhindar dari serangan Kakashi tersebut.

JLEB

Raikiri Kakashi tersebut tepat mengenai dada Zabuza walaupun tidak mengenai jantungnya. Kakashi yang melihat hal tersebut langsung mencabut tangannya dan melihat Haku langsung memeluk tubuh Zabuza.

"kenapa Zabuza-sama kau mendorongku padahal aku ingin menjadi tamengmu" tangis Haku dengan sedih karena Zabuza terkena serangan Kakashi tersebut

"tentu saja aku tidak mau melihat kau mati melindungiku kau sudah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri" ucap Zabuza kepada Haku sedangkan orang dari konoha hanya bisa terdiam mendengar hal tersebut begitu juga dengan Naruto yang baru saja sampai

"selamat tinggal Haku aku selalu menyayangimu" ucap Zabuza lalu meghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dipangkuan Haku

"ZABUZA-SAMA!" teriak sedih Haku melihat Zabuza telah meninggal

"heh sudah kuduga dia pasti gagal melakukannya dasar Shinobi bodoh" ucap Gatou yang datang bersama dengan para anak buahnya sambil menyeringai

"Gatou, jadi kau yang menyewa mereka berdua untuk membunuh Tazuna dan menghentikan pembangunan jembatan" ucap Shisui dengan marah kepada Gatou

"ya benar akulah yang menyuruh mereka untuk membunuh Tazuna. Tapi, lihatlah mereka bahkan tidak bisa melakukan hal tersebut bahkan alah satunya mati dasar lemah" ucap Gatou membuat Shisui dan yang lainnya marah

"cih orang seperti kau tidak pantas untuk hidup" ucap Shisui dengan marah

"heh memangnya kau bisa apa dengan anak buahku yang sebayak ini dan kalian juga pasti juga sudah leleh melawan mereka hahaha" tawa Gatou diikuti dengan anak buahnya

"jadi kau yang menyewa mereka" ucap Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya dengan suara datar dan dingin

"kau akan kubunuh" lanjut Naruto dengan marah disertai dengan kilatan-kilatan petir merah dan hitam ditubuhnya.

Gatou yang melihat hal tersebut berkeringat dingin melihat Naruto yang terlihat sangat marah "a-apa yang kalian tunggu bunuh dia" suruh Gatou ke anak buahnya

"serang" kata salah satu anak buah Gatou menyerang Naruto sambil mengayunkan pedang ditannya kearah leher Naruto secara horizontal

JLEB

Belum sampai pedang tersebut menyentuh leher Naruto pedang yang ditangannya terjatuh dan dari perutnya keluar darah yang sangat banyak dan diperutnya terlihat tangan Naruto yang menembus perutnya hingga kebelakang punggung orang tersebut lalu Naruto mencabut tangannya dari perut orang tersebut

BRUKH

Orang tersebut terjatuh dan dapat dipastikan dia telah mati. Semua orang yang melihat hal tersebut terkejut karena mereka sama sekali tidak melihat Naruto bergerak sedikitpun

"sebenarnya aku tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi kalian sudah memaksaku" ucap Naruto lalu dia mengangkat tangannya ditangannya muncul simbol petir merah dengan garis pinggir hitam lalu dari tubuhnya muncul banyak kilatan petir berwarna hitam dan merah

" **sudah lama sekali aku tidak keluar"** ucap Naruto tetapi ada yang berbeda darinya rambutnya yang awalnya putih menjadi hitam dan ujung rambutnya berwarna merah semerah darah.

" **jadi kalianlah yang akan menjadi pelampiasan kemarahanku. Aku adalah Lightning"** ucap Lightning kepada mereka semua

"Lightning apa maksudmu bukankah kau Naruto" Tanya Shisui dengan muka yang terlihat sedikit ketakutan karena hawa yang dikeluarkan oleh dingin dan menyesakkan yang dikeluarkan oleh Lightning begitu pula dengan yang lainnya

" **heh kau tidak perlu tahu karena aku sekarang ingin sekali menyaurkan kemarahanku** " ucap Lightning

" **bersiaplah kalian sampah"** ucap lightning kearah Gatou dan anak buahnya yang berkeringat dingin ketakutan

" **Flash Movement"** ucap Lightning yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang dari tempat berdirinya meninggalkan bekas petir merah hitam dan membuat mereka terkejut

" **kemana kalian melihat aku ada disini"** ucap Lightning mengagetkan mereka semua karena dia sudah berada ditengah-tengah anak buah Gatou

"bagaimana dia ada disana apakah dia menggunakan Hiraishin" teriak kaget Shisui

"tidak itu bukan Hiraishin seperti milik Yondaime dia tidak menggunakan media apapun untuk berpindah sedangkan Hiraishin memerlukan media untuk berpindah tempat" terang Kakashi

"jadi teknik apa yang digunakannya"

"aku tidak tahu"

" **hei apa kalian tidak akan menyerangku, aku berada didekat kalian"** ucap Lightning menyadarkan kembali semua orang yang ada disana

"bunuh di-"

ZZRRT BRUKH

Belum sempat salah satu anak buah Gatou menyelesaikan ucapannya dia sudah lebih dulu jatuh dengan kepala gosong dan tangan Lightning dikepalanya

" **Lightning Ball"** ucap Lightning dengan dikedua tangannya muncul bola petir bewarna hitam merah. Lalu dia mengarahkan bola tersebut kekedua orang yang dekat dengannya membuat kedua orang tersebut mati dengan warna kulit yang berwarna hitam akibat gosong lalu tiba-tiba ada seorang yang mengayunkan pedangnya kearah Lightning dari belakang

TRANG

Serangan tersebut berhasil ditahan oleh Lightning dengan sebuah pedang yang berada ditangan kanannya yang terbuat dari petir (pedang BoBoiBoy petir di BoBoiBoy Galaxy tapi dengan warna merah dan hitam) lalu dia mengalirkan sedikit petirnya ke pedang yang dipegang oleh penyerangnya tadi sehingga dia melepaskan pedangnya melihat ada kesempatan Lightning langsung menusukkan pedangnya kearah kepala oarng tadi

" **Lightning Sword"** Lightning membuat satu pedang petirlagi ditangan kirinya

" **Flash Movement"** Lightning menghilang dari sana dan muncul didekat salah satu anak buah Gatou yang lain dan menusuknya dengan pedangnya belum sempat yang lainnya bereaksi dia menghilang lagi dan menebas dan menusuk orang yang berada disekitarnya

FLASH JLEB FLASH JLEB

Kejadian tadi terus berulang sampai hanya tinggal Gatou seorang yang sedang ketakutan Lightning berjalan pelan kearahnya dan berniat menusuknya

"tunggu Naruto" teriak Satsuki menghentikan Lightning menusuk Gatou

" **kenapa kau menghentikanku"** ucap Lightning dengan suara yang terdengar marah. Satsuki yang mendengar perkataan Lightning meneguk ludahnya ketakutan

"kau sudah membunuh semua anak buahnya kau tidak perlu membunuhnya juga berikan dia kesempatan kedua untuk berubah" ucap Satsuki

Lightning yang mendengar perkataan Satsuki hanya diam lalu menghilangkan kedua pedang petirnya. Satsuki yang melihat hal tersebut tersenyum lega karena Lightning mendengarkan perkataannya

JLEB

Senyum dimuka Satsuki langsung menghilang dan menampilkan wajah yang sangat terkejut begitupula dengan yang lainnya karena mereka melihat Lightning menusuk kepala Gatou dengan muka yang sangat menakutkan dan tidak bersalah sedikitpun

" **kau bilang untuk memberikan dia kesempatan kedua kau pasti bercanda dia adalah sampah yang keberadaannya hanya akan membawa kesengsaraan"** ucap Lightning mencabut tangannya dara kepala Gatou dan terlihat ada sedikit bagian dari otak milik Gatou yang menempel ditangannya lalu dia mengibaskan tangannya untuk menyingkirkan darah dan otak Gatou

HUEK

Satsuki, Sakura, Sasuke, dan Menma yang melihat hal tersebut langsung muntah karena tidak tahan melihat hal tersebut dan terlihat Kakashi, Haku, dan Shisui yang melihat adegan tersebut dengan mata tertutup dan menahan nafas

" **kalau dia diberi kesempatan hidup dia mungkin saja akan berbuat hal seperti ini lagi"** ucap Lightning

" **sepertinya aku sudah harus kembali lagi ketempatku"** ucap Lightning yang tiba-tiba muncul enam rantai yang mengikat beberapa bagian tubuhnya ditangan kanan terdapat rantai berwarna biru tua, ditangan kiri berwarna hijau, kaki kanan orange kemerahan, kaki kiri biru muda, diperutnya berwarna kuning kecoklatan, dan dilehernya juga terdapat rantai berwarna kuning terang lalu tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya dan kembali kebentuk Naruto normal. Naruto melihat sekelilingnya dan menghela nafas

"hah sudah kuduga akan menjadi seperti ini kalau dia keluar" keluh Naruto melihat hasil perbuatan Lightning yang membunuh Gatou dan para anak buahnya lalu Naruto melihat kearah tim dari konoha dan Haku

"maaf ya kalian sampai melihat kejadian tadi walaupun aku sudah meyuruhnya agar tidak terlalu parah tapi dia tidak pernah mendengarkanku" ucap Naruto meminta maaf kepada mereka semua

"dia apa maksudmu bukankah yang tadi adalah dirimu" ucap Shisui menyadari kejanggalan dari ucapan Naruto

"kau berkata dia padahal orang yang kami lihat tadi adalah dirimu apa maksudnya" Tanya Shisui

"kalau sensei ingin mengetahuinya sensei bisa tanyakan kapada Shikaku-san atau kepada Shikamaru mereka berdua mengetauinya" jawab Naruto

Kakashi dan Shisui yang mendengar perkataan Naruto tersebut hanya diam 'jadi, yang mengetahui tantang kekuatan Naruto hanya Shikaku-san dan Shikamaru' batin mereka berdua

"hei Haku setelah ini kau bagaimana apa kau ingin ikut kami kekonoha dan menjadi kunoichi disana atau kau ada rencana lain yang akakn kau lakukan" Tanya Naruto kepada Haku. Haku hanya diam saja karena dia tidak tahu apakah dia ingin ikut dengan Naruto kekonoha atau tidak

"Haku-san sebaiknya kau ikut saja dengan kami kekonoha" ucap Satsuki membujuk Haku agar ikut kekonoha dengan mereka

"lagipula tim aku dan Naruto masih kurang satu orang jadi kau bisa masuk ketim milik kami" ucap Satsuki lagi membuat Haku terdiam

'setim dengan Naruto-kun pasti menyenangkan sekali' batin Haku kesenangan karena dia sudah menyukai Naruto sejak pertama kali bertemu dengannya di tempat latihan tim dari konoha dulu

 **Flashback On**

Pada pagi hari ditempat Naruto dan yang lainnya latihan dia memustukan tidur disana karena dia sangat malas untuk kembali dan terlihat disekitarnya banyak terdapat bola-bola air berukuran kecil mengelilingi Naruto yang sedang tertidur dengan nyenyak

Sementara itu tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto tertidur terlihat Haku sedang mencari tumbuhan obat untuk Zabuza yang masih terluka. Haku melihat Naruto yang sedang tertidur memperhatikan Naruto yang sedang tidur dan terdapat bola air disekitarnya yang melayang

'dia adalah salah satu shinobi dari konoha aku harus membunuhnya agar membuat tugas kami lebih mudah tapi apa itu banyak terdapat bola yang sepertinya terbuat dari air yang mengelilinginya. Ah, sudahlah aku akan membunuhnya' batin Haku sama sekali tidak memperdulikan boal air tersebut dan mengeluarkan senbon yang dibawanya dan melemparkannya kepada Naruto

BYUR

Tapi belum sempat senbon tersebut mengenai Naruto bola air yang ada disekeliling Naruto menahan senbon tersebut dan bola air langsung hancur ketika menahan senbon tersebut Haku yang melihat hal itu sangat terkejut. Naruto perlahan membuka matanya dan melihat ada seseorang yang sedang menggangu tidur tenangnya

"siapa kau dan kenapa kau melemparku dengan senbon itu bisa saja melukaiku dan membunuhku" Tanya Naruto kepada Haku dengan suara yang sangat malas dan mengantuk menyadarkan Haku dari keterkejutannya

"a-ah itu karena…" Haku tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto tersebut karena dia tidak menyangka Naruto masih akan selamat dari serangannya

"sudahlah aku tidak peduli aku akan melanjutkan tidurku" ucap Naruto tidak peduli dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya

"hei ini sudah pagi tahu dan kau masih ingin tidur" teriak Haku membangunkan Naruto yang sudah tertidur kembali. Naruto kembali membuka matanya dan melihat Haku yang sudah didekatnya

"ah kau berisik sekali sih dasar perempuan pengganggu" ucap Naruto berdiri dari tempat dia tidur dan berjalan ketempat Haku berdiri

"siapa yang kau bilang perempuan pengganggu hah, dan lagipula aku ini adalah seorang pria" teriak Haku dengan marah dan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah seorang pria. Tapi bukannya ekspresi terkejut yang ditampilkan Naruto dia hanya memasang wajah mengantuk dan tidak tertarik lalu Naruto menggerakkan tangan kanannya kearah tempay terlarang wanita

"KYAA APA YANG KAU PEGANG DASAR MESUM" teriak Haku dengan marah sambil mengarahkan tinjunya kearah kepala Naruto yang bisa dihindari dengan mudah oleh Naruto yang baru memegang selangkangannya sekali lagi SELANGKANGANNYA

"kau bilang kau adalah seorang pria tapi kenapa kau tidak mempunyai sesuatu yang dimiliki oleh semua orang yang berjenis kelamin pria. Jadi, sudah pasti kau adalh perempuan" ucap Naruto dengan muka yang masih mengantuk

"yak au benar aku adalah perempuan tapi kau juga tidak perlukan memegang bagian itu kan masih ada bagian lain" teriak Haku kepada Naruto yang masih saja mengantuk

"maksudmu bagian payudaramu itu terlalu tinggi lagipula aku terlalu lemah untuk untuk mengangkat tanganku keatas payudaramu" ucap Naruto

"itu bukan alasan kan" teriak Haku

"sudahlah kenapa kau ada disini? Apakah kau tidakk takut diserang oleh binatang buas? Dan bola apa tadi itu yang melayang disekitarmu?" Tanya Haku bertubi-tubi kepada Naruto

"hah apa kau tidak bisa bertanya satu persatu tapi baiklah aku ada disini aku sudah terlalu malas untuk kembali ketempat yang lainnya. Dan aku sama sekali tidak takut diserang oleh binatang buas. Dan bola tadi adalah bola air yang kubuat untuk malindungiku ketika aku tidur bola itu akan otomatis menyerang jika ada hal yang berbahaya mendekatiku" jawab Naruto dan terlihat Naruto sudah tidak mengantuk lagi

"oh iya aku belum mengetahui namamu namaku adalah Naruto" ucap Naruto mengulurkan tangannya kepada Haku yang terlihat ragu-ragu untuk menjabat tangan Naruto tapi pada akhirnya dia menjabat tangan Naruto

"Haku, Yuki Haku" jawab Haku dengan tersenyum Manis yang jarang ditunjukkannya kepada orang lain

"jadi, kenapa perempuan sepertimu berada disini" Tanya Naruto

"aku mencari tumbuhan yang bisa dijadikan obat" jawab Haku memperlihatkan tumbuh-tumbuhan yang didapatkannya

"kenapa kau mencarinya kau sepertinya sedang tidak sakit" Tanya Naruto penasaran

"ini untuk orang yang aku sayangi dia sedang sakit" jawab Haku

"oh ya Naruto apa kau adlah shinobi dari konoha" Tanya Haku menunjuk kearah lengan Naruto yang terdapat pengikat lambang konoha (saya nggak tahu nama pengikat yang ada dikepala shinobi)

"ya, aku adalah shinobi konoha walaupun aku sebenarnya tidak ingin menjadi shinobi" jawab Naruto

"memangnya kenapa" Tanya Haku lagi

"aku tidak mempunyai chakra dan lagipula aku menjadi shinobi karena disuruh oleh Shikaku-san" jawab Naruto

"tidak mempunyai chakra tapi bagaimana kau bisa membuat bola air tadi" kaget Haku karena dia tidak mempunyai chakra walaupun Haku merasakan Naruto tidak mempunyai chakra tetapi karena dia melihat Naruto bisa membuat bola air tadi di berfikir kalau Naruto mempunyai chakra

"oh karena walaupun aku tidak mempunyai chakra aku mempunyai kekuatan lain" jawab Naruto dengan ceria

"kekuatan lain?" Tanya Haku kebingungan Naruto yang melihat Haku kebingungan tersenyum

"ya kekuatan memanipulasi elemen yang melibatkan perasaanku"jawab Naruto

"perasaan? Perasaan apa" Tanya Haku tidak mengerti

"kekuatanku melibatkan perasaan yang aku miliki setiap elemen yang aku punya mempunyai perasaan masing-masing jadi semakin kuat perasaanku semakin kuat pula kekuatan elemenku" jelas Naruto

"jadi kalau Naruto-kun merasa senang maka semakin kuat pula Naruto-kun"

"ya kau benar"

"jadi elemen apa saja yang Naruto-kun miliki dan mewakili perasaan apa"

"kalau kau ingin tahu akan kuberitahu yang pertama elemen Earth yang mewakili perasaan ingin melindungi seseorang

Lalu Wind mewakili perasaan gembira milikku dia selalu ingin bersenang-senang

Fire dia mewakili perasaanku yang selalu tertekan dan selalu ingin bermain tanpa memperdulikan yang lainnya

Water mewakili perasaanku yang mendapatkan ketenangan dan tidak mau berbuat apa-apa selain beristirahat kalau tidak dipaksa

Leaf dia adalah seorang pelupa dan selalu tersenyum senang ketika melakukan sesuatu

Solar dia itu adalah orang yang sangat percaya diri dan selalu mengatakan bahwa dia sangat tampan seperti artis

Dan yang terakhir…" Naruto tidak melanjutkan ucapannya

"dan yang terakhir apa Naruto-kun" Tanya Haku karena melihat Naruto tiba-tiba diam

"yang terakhir adalah Lightning dia mewakili pearasaan **marah, dendam ,kebencian, keputus-asaan, ketakutan yang selalu ingin membunuh untuk melepaskan kemarahannya"** ucap Naruto dengan sedih karean dialah yang membuat Lightning sangat kejam

"ditambah lagi dialah yang terkuat dari mereka semua bahkan membutuhkan tiga lainnya untuk menghentikan dirinya" ucap Naruto dengan senyum kecut mengingat betapa kuatnya Lightning ketika dia keluar

"yang paling kuat berarti Naruto-kun…" Haku tidak melanjutkan ucapannya

"ya sebagian dariku sudah masuk kedalam kegelapan" ucap Naruto dengan sedih

"tapi kau pasti tidak akan selalu berada di kegelapan" semangat Haku

"lagipula kekuatan yang paling kuat itu adalah kekuatan untuk melindungi orang yang kau sayangi" kata Haku dengan yakin. Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengarnya

"sudahlah aku akan pergi dulu" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan Haku

"oh ya apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau sudah menambahkan suffix-kun kenamaku" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dari sana dengan berlari sangat cepat meninggalkan Haku dengan muka yang memerah

'aku tidak sadar sama sekali sudah memanggilnya dengan suffix-kun' batin Haku dengan kedua tangannya berada di kedua pipinya yang sudah memerah

"sebaiknya aku kembali ketempat Zabuza-sama" ucap Haku langsung pergi darisana

 **Flashback Off**

Haku tersenyum mengingat pertemuannya dengan Naruto dulu "ya dan juga aku pasti akan mengeluarkanmu dari kegelapan itu" ucap Haku membuat senyuman yang berada dimuka Naruto langsung menghilang tapi dia kembali tersenyum lagi

"yei Haku-san juga akan pergi kekonoha bersama kita" teriak Satsuki senang

"aku pergi dulu ada urusan yang harus kulakukan dulu" ucap Naruto berlari meninggalkan mereka

"kenapa dengan dia" Tanya Sasuke yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat Haku, Satsuki, dan Naruto berbincang

"entahlah dia memang sering seperti itu" ucap Shisui mengingat kebiasaan Naruto yang selalu pergi tiba-tiba

Sedangkan dengan Naruto yang sedang duduk di sebuah pohon yang cukup besar dia terlihat sedang menundukkan kepalanya

"dia berkata akan mengeluarkanku dari kegelapan jangan bercanda aku saja tidak tahu aku sekarang berada dipihak siapa" ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil

"Earth, Leaf, Solar memang berada dipihak White tapi Fire, Wind, Water mereka berada dipihak Grey sedangkan Lightning berada dipihak Black dan juga dia tidak mungkin keluar dari sana" Ucap Naruto dengan suara lirih dan sedih karena tidak bisa memutuskan berada dipihak yang mana

"Jadi kau berada dipihak yang mana Naruto-san" ucap suara milik wanita masuk kependengaran Naruto

"kenapa kau masih berada disini" ucap Naruto kepada wanita yang berdiri didepannya yang entah datang darimana

"ufufu Naruto-san tentu saja aku berada disini karena kau adalah milikku dan tidak akan kubiarkan kau menjadi milik orang lain" ucap wanita itu

"walaupun dua orang wanita tadi menyukaimu tapi aku tidak akan membiarkannya" lanjutnya

"terserah kau saja ******" ucap Naruto kepada wanita tersebut lalu pergi meninggalkannya

"ara sepertinya Naruto-san sedang ada masalah" ucap wanita tersebut

 **TBC**

 **Hai saya sudah kembali**

 **Baiklah saya mempunyai beberapa pemberitahuan**

 **Thorn disini saya tukar dengan Leaf**

 **Pair sudah saya tetapkan dan pair Naruto single saya tidak suka dengan Harem**

 **Dan ada yang saya ingin tanyakan apakah orang yang tidak mempunyai chakra bisa terkena genjutsu**

 **Baiklah hanya itu yang ingin saya katakan**

 **Joker The Clown**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

 **What My Colour: White, Black, or Grey**

 **Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : M**

 **GENRE : Adventure**

 **Pair : Naruto x (sudah ditentukan)**

 **Warning : Godlike!Naru, OOC!Naru, Typo, Alive!MinaKushi, notJinchuriki!Naru, powersphera!Naru**

Di gerbang Konoha terlihat tim 7 dan tim 11 plus Haku yang baru sampai di konoha "kalian semua boleh pulang selain Haku, sensei dan Kakashi-san ingin melapor kepada Hokage terlebih dahulu" ucap Shisui meyuruh anggota tim 7 agar pulang

"baik" jawab anggota tim 7 dan tim 11 pergi meninggalkan yang lainnya

"baiklah ayo kita pergi kekantor Hokahe untuk melaporkan misi dan mendaftarkan Haku ke desa Konoha" ucap Shisui lalu mereka semua berjalan kekator Hokage

"jadi, dia ingin bergabung dengan desa kita" Tanya Minato kepada Shisui. Shisui menganggukkan kepalanya

"iya dan juga kalau bisa maukah Hokage-sama memasukkannya kedalam tim 11 karena tim kami masih kurang satu orang lagipula Naruto cukup akrab dengannya" ucap Shisui

"kurasa sebaiknya kau menyetujuinya Minato" ucap Shikaku kepada Minato

"kau benar lagipula di Konoha tidak ada Shinobi yang mempunyai Hyoton" ucap Minato sambil menatap Haku yang masih diam mendengarkan mereka

"baiklah kau boleh bergabung dengan desa kami dan masuk kedalam tim 11" ucap Minato kepada Haku yang terlihat senang mendengarnya

"terima kasih Hokage-sama" ucap Haku senang

"dan ini kunci apartemenmu" Minato memberikan kunci apartemen kepada Haku

"kuma antarkan Haku ke apartemen miliknya" ucap Minato menyuruh salah satu anbu yang berada disana

"baik Hokage-sama" ucap anbu kuma keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya

"mari ikut saya Haku-san" ucap anbu kuma berjalan keluar diikuti oleh Haku

"baiklah Kakashi, Shisui sekarang laporan misi kalian bagaimana" ucap Minato dengan suara serius

"misi yang kami jalankan berjalan baik kami berhasil mejaga proses pembangunan jembatan yang dilakukan Tazuna" jelas Shisui

"kalian berhasil menjalankan misi kalian tape kenapa muka kalian terlihat sedang kebingungan" Tanya Minato kepada Shisui dan Kakashi

"sebenarnya misi kami berhasil karena Gatou yang menghalangi pembangunan jembatan mati dibunuh begitu juga dengan semua anak buahnya" ucap Kakashi dengan serius

"mati dibunuh oleh siapa? Memangnya bukan kalian berdua yang membunuhnya" Tanya Minato penasaran

"bukan yang membunuh Gatou dan anak buahnya adalah-"

"Naruto" ucap Shikaku memotong perkataan Shisui

"apa dia yang membunuh mereka semua apakah itu benar Kakashi" teriak Minato terkejut mendengar perkataan Shikaku

"ya itu benar" ucap Shisui

"tapi bagaimana caranya"

"pasti karena mereka melakukan sesuatu yang dia benci" ucap Shikaku mengejutkan Kakashi dan Shisui

"bagaimana kau tahu" Tanya Shisui

"itu tidak penting tapi apa kau tahu elemen apa yang dia pakai unruk membunuh mereka semua" Tanya Shikaku dengan muka serius

'kuharap dia tidak memakainya' batin Shikaku dengan muka cemas

"kami mengetahuinya dia menggunakan elemen raiton tapi dia mempunyai tampilan yang berbeda ketika menggunakan elemen itu kalau tidak salah dia menyebut dirinya"

"Lightning" ucap Shikaku memotong ucapan Kakashi lagi

"ya itu benar" ucap Shisui

"Lightning? Lalu apa yang berbeda dari penampilannya" Tanya Minato

"ya dia mempunyai tampilan yang berbeda kalau Naruto mempunyai rambut putih. Ketika, memakai elemen ration warna rambutnya berubah menjadi hitam dan diujung rambutnya mempunyai warna merah dan pupil matanya menjadi berwarna hitam" jelas Shisui

"dan waktu kami bertanya kekuatan apa yang dimilikinya dia mengatakan bahwa yang mengetahui kekuatannya hanyalah Shikaku-san dan Shikamaru" sambung Kakashi sambil melihat kearah Shikaku begitupula dengan Minato dan Shisui

"bisa kau jelaskan tentang kekuatannya Shikaku" pinta Minato

"hah bocah sialan itu dia membuatku susah saja" keluh Shikaku

"Shikaku-san kami ingin mengetahui tentang kekuatan Naruto jadi beritahu kami" pinta Shisui kepada Shikaku

"hah baiklah dia mempunyai kekuatan Sphera" ucap Shikaku

"kekuatan Sphera apa maksudnya itu"

"aku kurang mengetahui tentang kekuatan Sphera tapi itu memiliki kekuatan untuk megendalikan elemen sama seperti chakra tapi tidak membutuhkan handseal"

"tapi bagaimana Naruto memiliki kekuatan itu" Tanya Minato

"aku juga tidak tahu setiap kali aku dan Shikamaru bertanya dia selalu menghindar" jawab Shikaku

"ini pertama kalinya aku mendengar tentang kekuatan Sphera" ucap sebuah suara yang mengagetkan mereka semua dan mereka melihat Jiraiya sedang duduk disalah satu jendela ruangan Hokage

"Jiraiya-sensei sejak kapan kau ada disana dan gunakanlah pintu untuk masuk jangan selalu lewat jendela" teriak Minato kepada Jiraiya

"ayolah apa serunya kalau aku masuk lewat pintu" ucap Jiraiya lalu turun dari jendela dan berjalan kesamping Kakashi

"jadi, siapa orang yang mempunyai kekuatan Sphera yang kalian bicarakan" Tanya Jiraiya

"Naruto" jawab Minato pendek

"anak yang tidak mempunyai chakra itu" ucap Jiraiya terkejut

"ya dan ngomong-ngomong ada apa sensei kesini" Tanya Minato membuat muka Jiraiya menjadi serius

"tetua katak mempunyai ramalan baru" ucap Jiraiya dengan suara serius

"ramalan yang baru, apa isi ramalannya" Tanya Minato

"ramalan itu berisi **suatu saat akan terjadi perang besar yang melibatkan seluruh desa melawan orang yang merupakan orang yang pertama kali memiliki chakra dan hanya anak dalam ramalan yang memiliki kekuatan untuk mengalahkannya"** ucap Jiraiya membuat Minato berpikir keras

"kalau anak ramalan bisa mengalahkannya kurasa kita bisa sedikit tenang dan melatih anak dalam ramalan untuk bertarung dengan orang yang pertama mwmiliki chakra" ucap Minato dengan suara tenang

"memangnya siapa anak dalam ramalan itu sensei" Tanya Kakashi

"anak dalam ramalan adalah Menma kami yakin itu" ucap Minato dengan yakin

"Jiraiya-san pasti masih ada lanjutannyakan kau terlihat sangat serius dan ketakutan" ucap Shikaku menyadari raut muka Jiraiya masih serius dan terlihat sedikit ketakutan

"apakah itu benar sensei masih ada lanjutannya" Tanya Minato kepada Jiraiya yang menggangguk mendengar pertanyaan Minato

"ya masih ada lanjutannya dan itu adalah **setelah perang dimenangkan oleh anak dalam ramalan lalu muncul seseorang yang merupakan orang yang sangat kuat yang disebut sebagai Destroyer yang bahkan anak dalam ramalan tidak mempunyai kesempatan sedikitpun untuk mengalahkannya dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengalahkannya tidak akan membantu untuk mengalahkannya dan dunia akan berada dalam kehancuran"** ucap Jiraiya membuat semua orang terkejut

"apa bahkan anak ramalan tidak bisa mengalahkannya" teriak Minato

"dan orang yang bisa mengalahkannya tidak mau membantu lalu bagaimana kita bisa mengalahkannya" ucap Shisui yang dari tadi hanya diam saja

"ya itulah yang aku takutkan dan juga kenapa orang yang bisa mengalahkannya tidak mau membantu padahal dunia akan hancur kalau kita tidak bisa mengalahkan _**orang itu**_ "ucap Jiraiya menekankan kata orang itu

"bagaimana jika kita pernah membuat suatu kesalahan terhadap orang yang bisa mengalahkan orang itu" ucap Shikaku mebuat semua orang melihat kearahnya

"apa maksudmu kalau kita pernah membuat kesalahan terhadapnya" ucap Jiraiya

"hah dia tidak mau menolong kita pasti ada alasannya kenapa dia begitu" ucap Shikaku

"kau benar juga tapi siapa" ucap Minato lalu mereka diam memikirkan siapa orang itu

Sementara itu Naruto yang sedang berada dihutan kematian. Naruto terlihat sedang tidur-tiduran di atas tanah "ada apa kau kesini _**Kurumi**_ " ucap Naruto menekankan kata Kurumi

"ara ara Naruto-san lama tidak bertemu" ucap perempuan yang tiba-tiba muncul entah darimana didepan Naruto memakai pakaian berwarna hitam (pakaian kurumi date a live ketika tidak memakai astral cloth)

"hah kita padahal baru saja bertemu kemarin bukan Kurumi" ucap malas Naruto dengan malas dan mencoba kembali tidur

BRUKH

"ara ara itu tidak sopan loh Naruto-san kau membiarkan seorang perempuan cantik sendirian dank au tidur" ucap Kurumi yang menjatukan dirinya kearah Naruto yang sedang telentang dan wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat

"menjuhlah dariku Kurumi" ucap Naruto dengan suara malas

"ara ara Naruto-san apakah kau malu dengan posisi kita saat ini" ucap Kurumi menggoda Naruto sambil menjilat pipi milik Naruto

"tidak hanya saja kau mengganggu tidurku" ucap Naruto masih dengan wajah malas

"ufufufu Naruto-san kau sangat menggoda dengan wajah innocent milikmu" ucap Kurumi lalu menjilat bibir Naruto

"Kurumi jangan membutku marah" ucap Naruto dengan suara yang sedikit marah

"ufufufu aku ingin sekali melihat Naruto-san marah dan bermain bersama Lightning-san" ucap Kurumi lalu melanjutkan aksinya menjilat bibir dan pipi Naruto

"hah Kurumi hentikan aku sama sekali tidak ingin bercanda sekarang" ucap Naruto mendorong Kurumi turun dari atas badannya dan langsung berdiri

"pergilah aku ingin latihan jangan ganggu aku" ucap Naruto

"hm kurasa aku akan melihat Naruto-san berlatih" ucap Kurumi lalu duduk tidak jauh dari Naruto

"terserah kau saja" lalu Naruto berjalan agak jauh dari Kurumi dan menciptakan lingkaran besar berwarna biru dan terdapat enam lambang elemen lalu Naruto berlari melewati lingkaran itu

" **Elemental Spilt"** ucap Naruto lalu keluar Earth, Wind, Fire, Water, Leaf, Solar dari lingkaran itu dan mereka langsung melompat agak jauh menghindari yang lainnya

" **Wind Hurricane"** teriak Wind menciptakan pusaran angin yang sangat besar

" **Fire Breath"** Fire menghembuskan api kearah pusaran angin itu membuat pusaran api itu menjadi pusaran api

" **Cannon Freezer** " ucap Water mengeluarkan meriam yang berwarna biru ditangan kirinya dan tangan kanannya terlihat sudah menjadi es (meriam boboiboy ice di boboiboy movie)

" **Shot Freezer** " teriak Water menembakan bongkahan es dari meriamnya dan mengenai pusaran api tadi dan membuatnya membeku dan langsung hancur

" **Ice Block Partisan"** ucap Water menciptakan tombak dari es dan melemparkannya kearah yang lainnya

" **Maximum Heating"** Flame membuat suhu diudara menjadi panas dan mencairkan semua tombak es milik Water

" **Light Rain Jewel"** ucap Solar menembakan ratusan cahaya kearah mereka semua

"hoi kau serius banget ya dasar sombong" teriak Wind karena Solar mengeluarkan teknik yang sangat berbahaya

"heh kalian tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku karena aku tampan" ucap Solar narsis

"cih sialan kau **Wind Vortex** " ucap Wind menggunakan pelindungnya begitu juga dengan yang lainnya

"baiklah sekarang giliranku menyerang" ucap Earth bersiap menyerang

" **Zafkiel Bet"** ucap seseorang menyerang Earth

" **Earth Wall** " ucap Earth menciptakan dinding tanah untuk menahan serangan tadi dan terlihat dinding tanah milik Earth bergerak sangat lambat

"apa maksudnya ini Kurumi" ucap Earth lalu tubuhnya dan yang lainnya bercahaya dan kembali bersatu menjadi Naruto normal

"ara ara Naruto-san aku hanya bosan melihat kalian bertarung jadi aku putuskan untuk bergabung" ucap Kurumi dengan wajah psychopat miliknya dan terlihat bajunya sudah berubah menjadi baju gothic berwarna merah dan hitam (astral cloth milik Kurumi) dan terdapat dua pistol ditangannya

"jadi, kau ingin bertarung melawanku baiklah" ucap Naruto lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan muncul lambang tanah kuning kecoklatan lalu tubuh Naruto terselimuti tanah dan tanah kemuadian hancur dan memperlihatkan Earth yang sedang tersenyum

"baiklah ayo kita mulai **Giga Punch"** ucap Earth lalu ditangan kananya muncul tanah berwarna hitam yang sangat besar dan memukulkannya kearah Kurumi

" **Zafkiel Aleph"** ucap Kurumi menekan pistolnya kearah kepalanya sendiri lalu dia menghilang dari sana dan muncul dibelakang Earth

DOR DOR

Kurumi menembak kepala Earth tetapi masih bisa dihindari oleh Earth lalu Earth melompat menjauhi Kurumi

"Earth-san kau hebat sekali" puji Kurumi

"sama-sama Kurumi" ucap Earth

"ne Earth-san aku ingin bertanya sesuatu" ucap Kurumi

"bertanya apa"

"bagaimana Water bisa mengeluarkan elemen es sedangkan dia hanya mempunyai elemen air saja itu aneh" Tanya Kurumi membuat Earth tersenyum

"itu sebenarnya adalah rahasia tapi akan kuberitahu kami mempunyai kekuatan untuk menyerap elemen lain yang kami sentuh menjadi elemen kami sendiri dan itu akan menjadi elemen milik kekuatan yang paling mirip dengan elemen lainnya" jelas Earth

"ah jadi kau memegang pecahan cermin es miliknya yang kau hancurkan" ucap Kurumi

"ya kau benar sekali Kurumi" puji Earth

"jadi ayo kita lanjutkan pertarungan kita" ucap Earth kembali bersiap untuk bertarung

"ara ara Earth-san kau semangat sekali tapi aku sudah lelah jadi aku akan pergi dulu" ucap Kurumi mengarahkan salah satu moncong pistolnya kearah kepalanya

"sampai berjumpa lagi di ujian Chunin Naruto-san **Zafkiel: Aleph** "

Dor

Kurumi menembak kepalanya sendiri lalu menghilang dari sana. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam mendengarkan perkataan Kurumi 'jadi, akan dilaksanakan ujian Chunin dan sepertinya akan diselenggarakan di Konoha. Hah, pasti merepotkan' batin Naruto lalu kembali tidur ditanah

Skip

Terlihat Naruto sedang berjalan kea rah training ground 11 untuk bertemu dengan anggota tim 11 lainnya.

"dasar bocah sialan berani sekali kau mengejekku" bentak seseorang yang memakai make-up di mukanya kepada anak kecil

"hah dari Suna sepertinya benar akan dilaksanakan ujian Chunin disini"desah Naruto tanpa memperdulikan mereka dan kembali berjalan

"hei kau apa yang kau lakukan" teriak seseorang membuat Naruto kembali melihat orang tadi dan melihat Menma berusaha menolong anak kecil tadi

Skip (kejadian sama seperti canon)

Naruto yang melihat anak berambut merah yang dipanggil Gara tersenyum menyeringai 'dia mempunyai elemen pasir pasti itu akan berguna bagiku dimasa mendatang jadi sebaiknya aku menyerap elemen miliknya' batin Naruto senang dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya

Di training ground 11 terlihat yang lainnya sudah berkumpul kecuali Naruto dan dari wajah mereka mereka terlihat kesal karena sudah dibuat menunggu

"kemana sih dia aku sudah bosan menunggu" Satsuki dengan kesal menunggu Naruto yang belum juga datang dari tadi

"kau benar dia lama sekali" ucap Haku sedangkan Shisui hanya menghela nafas. Tak lama kemudian mucul Naruto yang baru saja datang dengan senyum tak berdosanya sambil melambaikan tangannya

"hai semuanya maaf lama tadi ada hal yang menarik dijalan" ucap Naruto setelah sampai didekat yang lainnya

"memangnya hal apa sampai kau terlambat hah" teriak Haku dengan kesal dan Satsuki menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju

"tadi aku melihat Menma, dan Sasuke bertemu dengan Shinobi Suna dan terlibat perdebatan kecil" ucap Naruto

"Shinobi Suna kenapa mereka berada di Konoha" Tanya Satsuki penasaran

"kenapa tidak tanya saja kepada sensei" ucap Naruto melihat kearah Shisui

"sebenarnya di Konoha akan dilaksanakan ujian Chunin sebagai tuan rumah" ucap Shisui kepada anak muridnya

"jadi, alasan kami dipanggil kemaari adalah untu mengikuti ujian Chunin tersebut sensei?" Tanya Haku kepada Shisui

"benar sekali sensei ingin mendaftarkan kalian ke ujian tersebut" ucap Shisui

"tapi apakah kami pantas untuk mengikuti ujian tersebut" ucap Satsuki khawatir

"tenang saja kita pasti bisa melaluinya Satsuki-chan" semangat Haku kepada Satsuki

"jadi apakah kalian akan mengikutinya" Tanya Shisui

"baik kami akan mengikutinya" jawab Haku dan Satsuki sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja

"kenapa Naruto apa kau tidak ingin mengikuti ujian tersebut" Tanya Shisui kepada Naruto yang hanya diam

"entahlah aku sama sekali tidak minat dengan ujian tersebut jadi aku akan pulang saja dan tidur" ucap Naruto dengan nada yang sangat malas lalu berjalan pergi

"'tunggu Naruto kenapa kau tidak ingin ikut dengan kemampuanmu yang sekarang kau pasti bisa lulus"ucap Shisui menghentikan Naruto

"sudah kubilang aku sama sekali tidak ingin ikut" ucap Naruto meneruskan langkahnya

"tapi setidaknya sebutkan alasanmu" ucap Satsuki mengejar Naruto

"hah karena kalian itu sangat lemah dan ujian itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya bagiku" ucap Naruto tiba-tiba muncul api disekeliling Naruto menghalangi pemandangan yang lainnya

"sudah cukup Naruto kau sama sekali tidak perlu menggunakan kekuatan milikmu" ucap Shisui menghentikan Naruto untuk menggunakan kekuatan miliknya

"sudahlah aku pergi" ucap Naruto kembali pergi dari sana

"tidak apa-apa sensei cukup kami berdua saja yang ikut" ucap Haku membuat Shisui menghela nafas

"hah sebenarnya untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin memerlukan tiga orang anggota tim" jelas Shisui membuat mereka kecewa

"lalu bagaimana kami bisa mengikutinya sedangkan Naruto sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk mengikutinya" ucap Haku

"kalian tenang saja untuk urusan Naruto sensei yang akan mengurusnya sebaiknya kalian berlatih untuk mengikuti ujian Chunin"ucap Shisui kepada mereka berdua

"baiklah sensei kami pergi dulu" ucap Haku dan Satsuki lalu pergi dari sana

Shisui yang melihat mereka berdua sudah pergi menghela nafasnya 'sekarang aku harus pergi ketempat Shikaku-san untuk minta tolong soal masalah Naruto' ucap Shisui lalu pergi dari sana menggunakan Shunshin miliknya

 **TBC**

 **Hai semuanya maaf kalau updatenya lama saya baru saja terkena musibah yaitu laptop milik saya jatuh dan rusak sehingga saya harus membeli yang baru dan semua dokumen fanfic saya berada disana dan sudah sampai chapter 8 jadi saya terpaksa menulis ulang semuanya**

 **Jadi, saya mohon maaf**

 **Lalu untuk kekuatan khusus milik Naruto adalah dia bisa menyerap elemen lain dengan syarat harus menyentuh elemen tersebut dan saya juga mempunyai rencana untuk elemen tambahan lainnya sehingga untuk tingkatan kekuatan kedua seperti BoBoiBoy tidak ada**

 **Earth – Sand ( pasir yang diserap dari Gara)**

 **Fire – Lava**

 **Baru itu saja yang akan saya tambahkan untuk elemen lainnya kalian semua boleh memilihkannya untuk saya**

 **Saya Joker undur diri**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

 **What My Colour: White, Black, or Grey**

 **Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : M**

 **GENRE : Adventure**

 **Pair : Naruto x (sudah ditentukan)**

 **Warning : Godlike!Naru, OOC!Naru, Typo, Alive!MinaKushi, notJinchuriki!Naru, powersphera!Naru**

Pada hari dimulainya ujian Chunin yang pertama terlihat Haku dan Satsuki sedang menunggu Naruto datang. Mereka sudah diberitahu oleh sensei mereka kalau Naruto akan mengikuti ujian Chunin tersebut

"hei apa benar kalau Naruto akan ikut" Tanya Satsuki kepada Haku

"entahlah kalau menurut perkataan sensei dia pasti ikut. Jadi, sebaiknya kita menunggunya" jawab Haku dengan tenang. Tak lama kemudian muncul Naruto dengan muka yang sangat kesal dan malas

"kenapa kalian masih diluar, cepat masuk" ucap Naruto tidak memperdulikan Haku dan Satsuki yang berniat menyapa dirinya yang membuat mereka berdua menjadi kesal

"apa sih, kau sendiri yang datang terlambat dan membuat kami menunggu seharusnya kau mimta maaf" teriak marah Satsuki yang tidak dipedulikan Naruto dan berjalan melewati mereka, Satsuki yang digubris omongannya oleh Naruto semakin marah dan membalikkan badan Naruto yang sudah melewati mereka lalu

PLAK

Satsuki menampar pipi sebelah kanan Naruto dan membentaknya "kau ini kenapa sih, kau sudah tidak mau berbicara dengan kami lagi dan kenapa sifatmu semakin jahat HAH KENAPA" teriak marah Satsuki yang sekali lagi tidak digubris oleh Naruto yang kembali berjalan memasuki tempat diadakan tes pertama ujian Chunin meninggalkan mereka

"sudahlah Satsuki-chan biarkan saja dia dulu, dia mungkin sedang ada masalah" ucap Haku menahan Satsuki yang sudah akan mengejar Naruto lagi

"tapi Haku-chan sikapnya irtu sudah keterlaluan dan kalau dia ada masalah kenapa dia tidak membaginya dengan kita padahalkan kita teman satu timnya" ucap Satsuki dengan kesal

"mungkin dia belum siap memberitahukan masalahnya dengan kita, lagipula sebentar lagi ujian pertama akan dimulai jadi ayo kita masuk" ucap Haku lalu mereka berdua masuk kedalam gedung ujian pertama

Sementara itu, diruangan tempat diadakannya ujian pertama terlihat Naruto sedang duduk disalah satu kursi yang berada disana sambil menutup mata untuk pergi kealam bawah sadarnya dan mengunjungi pecahan lainnya

Di alam bawah sadar Naruto terlihat dia sedang duduk bersila dengan keenam pecahan lainnya "kalian tahu kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu bersikap kasar bahkan kepada Shikaku-san" Tanya Naruto kepada yang lainnya yang membuat mereka semua terdiam. Mereka sebenarnya mengetahui alasan Naruto bersikap demikian

"hah baiklah kami akan memberitahukan alasan kenapa kau selalu bersikap kasar kepada yang lainnya" ucap Earth membuat Naruto langsung melihat kearahnya

"memangnya kenapa" Tanya Naruto

"sebenarnya ini karena Lightning" ucap Wind

"Lightning memangnya kenapa dengan dia bukankah kita sudah merantainya dengan kekuatan kalian sehingga dia tidak akan mempengaruhi emosi milikku" ucap Naruto kebingingan karena tidak mungkin Lightning bisa mempenagruhi dirinya karena dia sudah mereka rantai dengan rantai yang sangat kuat

"ini dimulai semenjak kau bertemu dengan Kurumi dia semakin hari semakin marah sehingga rantai yang menahannya semakin lemah dan kami sudah mencoba untuk memperkuatnya tetapi itu tidak berhasil" jelas Earth diikuti oleh anggukan yang lainnya

"jadi, kalau dia tetap seperti itu dia akan bisa menghancurkan rantai itu" ucap Naruto setelah mendengar pejelasan Earth

"iya itu benar. Dan sebaiknya kau kembali karena Satsuki sudah memasuki ruangan dan berjalan kearahmu" ucap Wind kepada Naruto yang hanya bisa mmenghela nafas

"baiklah aku pergi dulu" ucap Naruto lalu menghilang dari sana

GREB

Naruto berhasil menangkap tangan Satsuki yang berniat untuk memukul kepalanya "ada apa" Tanya Naruto

"tidak ada" ucap Satsuki lalu pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan berkumpul ketempat tim Genin Konoha lainnya yang sedang mendengarkan seseorang berambut putih dan memakai kacamata dan memegang kertas yang bernama Kabuto. Naruto lalu berdiri dan berjalan mendekat kearah mereka

"apa yang kalian dengarkan dari tadi sih" Tanya Naruto kepada mereka dan Kabuto yang melihat Naruto sangat terkejut

"bukankah kau adalah Naruto anak yang sangat kuat sehingga bisa mengalahkan Yuki Haku yang mempunyai Hyoton dan mempunyai otak yang sangat jenius karena bisa mengalahkan Nara Shikaku-san orang tercerdas di Konoha dalam permainan Shogi" ucap Kabuto membuat semua Genin Konoha lainnya terkejut minus Shikamaru yang sudah mengetahuinya dan Naruto yang hanya diam saja tidak peduli

"apa itu pasti bohongkan tidak mungkin kau bisa mengalahkan Shikaku-san, benarkan Shikamaru" ucap Sakura diikuti anggukan yang lainnya

"itu benar, Naruto memang bisa mengalahkan ayahku dalam permainan Shogi" ucap Shikamaru

"tidak hanya itu dia juga mempunyai kekuatan yang unik yaitu dia bisa mengendalikan Katon, Suiton, Raiton, Futon, dan dia juga bisa mengeluarkan sinar yang sangat panas dari ujung jarinya" ucap Kabuto yang kembali membuat yang lainnya terkejut minus Shikamaru dan Naruto yang sudah kembali katempat duduknya tadi dan kembali tidur

"dan dia juga bisa menyerap keku-"

SREK

Belum selesai Kabuto membacakan isi dari kertasnya pintu ruangan terbuka dan terlihat ada beberapa orang dewasa masuk "baiklah aku adalah pengawas ujian pertama Morino Ibiki" ucap orang yang paling depan yang merupakan pengawas pertama

Skip (sama seperti di canon hanya saja Naruto diganti dengan Menma)

Didepan hutan kematian berkumpul para peserta ujian Chunin yang sedang mendengarkan pengawas ujian yang kedua Mitarashi Anko "baiklah itulah peraturannya dan masing-masing pemimpin kelompok silahkan maju untuk mengambil gulungan"perintah Anko

"Naruto cepat maju dan ambil gulungannya" ucap Satsuki kepada Naruto yang tidak bergerak untuk mengambil gulungan

"kalian yang ingin ikut ujian ini jadi kalian mengambil gulungan tersebut"ucap Naruto tidak peduli yang membuat Satsuki marah

"sudahlah Satsuki-chan aku saja yang mengambil gulungannya" ucap Haku lalu maju untuk mengambil gulungannya

"baiklah Haku-chan" ucap Satsuki

"bagus kenapa tidak dari tadi saja kalian ini menggangguku saja" ucap Naruto dengan malasnya lalu tak lama kemudian Haku kembali dengan membawa gullungan mereka

"baiklah karena semua team sudah mendapatkan gulungannya maka ujian yang kedua… DIMULAI" teriak Anko. Lalu semua peserta ujian Chunin langsung masuk kedalam hutan kematian dan berpencar begitu pula dengan kelompok Naruto

"Jadi, gulungan apa yang kita punya Haku-chan" Tanya Satsuki kepada Haku yang berada disampingnya edangkan Naruto berada dibelakang mereka

"kita mempunyai gulungan Langit" ucap Haku

'jadi kita memerlukan gulungan Bumi untuk bisa lolos" ucap Satsuki. Lalu Satsuki melihat kearah Naruto yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja

"hey Naruto kau dengar tidak kalau kita memerlukan gulungan Bumi" ucap Satsuki kepada Naruto yang dibalas dengan muka malas

"aku tidak peduli dengan gulungan milik kita ataupun gulungan apa yang harus dicari" ucap Naruto dengan malas membuat Satsuki marah

"kau harus peduli bodoh kalau kau ingin lulus"teriak marah Satsuki

"bukankah kalian berdua yang ingin ikut ujian ini. Jadi, kalian yang haru mencari gulungan lainnya dan kalaupun kita tidak lulus itu tidak masalah bagiku" ucap Naruto tetap dengan muka malasnya

"cih, kalau kau tidak peduli kenapa kau ikut ujian ini" Tanya Satsuki dengan kesal dengan sikap Naruto

"hah akupun sebenarnya juga tidak ingin ikut tapi Shikaku-san memaksaku untuk ikut untuk membantu kalian supaya lulus" jelas Naruto

"membantu ka-"

SYUT SYUY TRANK TRANK

Belum sempat Satsuki meyelesaikan perkataannya tiba-tiba muncul kunai yang mengarah kepadanya yang masih bisa ditahan oleh Haku yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengarkan pertengkaran Satsuki dan Naruto "kalau kalian sudah seleai bertengkar sebaiknya kalian membantuku untuk melawan mereka" ucap Haku lalu muncul team dari Amegakure satu perempuan, dan dua laki-laki

"kalau kalian masih ingin hidup sebaiknya kalian serahkan gulungan yang kalian miliki" ancam salah satu Genin Amegakure yang laki-laki kepada Naruto dan yang lainnya

"terserah kalian saja ingin mengambil gulungan kami atau tidak aku tidak peduli" ucap Naruto yang sudah duduk disalah satu dahan pohon disana. Perkataan Naruto membuat Satsuki dan Haku sangat tekejut sedangkan team dari Amegakure tersenyum melihatnya

"pilihan yang bijak jadi, serahkan gulunagan milik kalian" pinta satu-satunya Genin perempuan dari Amegakure

"enak saja ini milik kami dan juga Naruto-kun bantu kami melawannya kenapa kau mau saja menyerahkan gulungan milik kita kepada mereka" ucap Haku kepada Naruto yang masih saja duduk

"itu karena kalian yang ingin ikut ujian ini bukan jadi kalian saja yang mengurusnya"ucap Naruto menutup matanya untuk tidur

"baiklah kalau kau tidak mau maju biar kami berdua saja yang melawan mereka"ucap Haku

"ayo maju Satsuki-chan" ucap Haku lalu mulai menyerang mereka bersama Satsuki yang berada dibelakangnya

"ayo **Katon: Gokkyaku no Jutsu"** ucap Satsuki menyemburkan bola api kearah team Amegakureyang berhasil merka semua hindari

"Satuki-chan kau urus yang perempuan sedangkan kedua laki-laki itu aku yang akan mengurusnya" ucap Haku kepada Satsuki

"baik" jawab Satsuki lalu berlari kearah genin perempuan tersebut setelah dekat dengan wanita tersebut Satsuki menendangnya secara horizontal yang dihindari dengan cara melompat kebelakang lalu Genin Ame tersebut melakukan handseal

"rasakan ini **Futon: Atsugai"** ucapnya mengeluarkan elemen anginnya. Satsuki melihat serangan lawannya langsung menghindar dan kembali berlari kearah Genin tersebut dan memukulnya sekuat tenaga. Tetapi. Masih bisa ditahan dengan menyilangkan tangannya walaupun agak terseret kebelakang

Satsuki melanjutkan seranagnnya dengan kebali memukul Genin Ame tersebut dan yang berhasil dihindarinya dan balas menyerang Satsuki dengan menendangnya secara vertical yang dihindari oleh Satsuki. Melihat serangannya gagal Genin Ame tersebut melompat kebelakang dan merampal handseal

" **Futon: Kazekiri no Jutsu"**

Sedangkan dengan Haku dan dua genin Ame lainnya terlihat Haku sedang kesusahan melawan mereka berdua yang bekerja sama melawannya. Dan Naruto hanya melihat pertarungan Haku vs dua Genin Ame dan Satsuki vs satu genin Ame dengan pandangan yang sangat malas dan bosan

'hah mereka berdua sangat lemah bahkan melawan Genin saja tidak bisa menang' batin Naruto kembali menutup matanya

Tapi tidak lama kemudian Naruto kembali membuka matanya 'hah aku baru ingat kalau mereka berdua sampai mati aku pasti akan terkena caramah Shikaku-san karena tidak bisa menjaga mereka berdua' batin Naruto lalu dia bangun dari dahan pohon tempat duduknya dan melompat turun dari sana

'sebaiknya aku menolong Haku saja dulu baru menolong Satsuki' lalu Naruto berjalan kearah pertarungan Haku sesampainya disana dia tidak langsung menolong Haku tapi hanya melihat saja

Haku yang melihat Naruto berada didekatnya langsung berteriak minta tolong "Naruto-kun tolong aku melawan mereka aku kesusahan disini" ucap Haku

"hah baiklah aku akan menolongmu"ucap Naruto lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu muncul simbol elemen air berwarna biru muda di punggung tangan Naruto lalu tubuhnya terselimuti oleh air dan kemudian menghilang memunculkan Naruto dalam mode Water

"hah aku sebenarnya tidak ingin melakukan ini tapi baiklah" ucap Water lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya dan diatas tangan kanannya muncul paus berwarna biru muda yang terbuat dari air

" **Water Whale** " ucap Water lalu paus air tersebut jatuh kebawah tepat kearah dua genin Ame yang masih sibuk melawan Haku

BYUR

Paus tersebut langsung hancur ketika sudah mengenai tanah dan terlihat satu Genin Ame yang sudah pingsan sedangkan yang satunya lagi masih sempat menghindar sehingga tidak terkena serangan Water

"masih ada satu lagi yang berhasil menghindar rupanya **Ice Block Partisan"** ucap Water menciptakan berbagai senjata tajam yang terbuat dari es dan mengarahkannya kearah Genin Ame yang berhasil menghindar tadi

JLEB JLEB JLEB JLEB

Genin tersebut tidak berhasil menghindari semua serangan milik Naruto dan genin perempuan yang melawan Satsuki juga terkena serangan tersebut sehingga mereka mati dengan banyak senjata tajam dari es yang menancap ditubuh mereka

Haku yang melihat Naruto mempunyai elemen es terkejut karena setahunya Naruto sama sekali tidak mempunyai elemen es "Naruto-kun kenapa kau mempunyai elemen es bukankah kau tidak memilikinya" Tanya Haku kepada Naruto. Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaan Haku dia malah pergi kearah Genin Ame yang terkena sarangan paus airnya tadi yang hanya pingsan dan menamparnya sangat keras sehingga Genin Ame tersebut langsung bangun

"hey gulungan apa yang kelompokmu miliki" Tanya Naruto kepada Genin Ame tersebut

"dan juga jangan coba-coba untuk melawan kalau kau tidak ingin bernasib yang sama dengan kedua teman kelompokmu yang lain" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah dua Genin Ame yang terkena serangan es miliknya. Genin Ame tersebut sangat terkejut melihat keadaan temannya yang lain

"kumohon jangan bunuh aku aku akan memberitahumu" ucap Genin Ame tersebut katakutan

"jadi, gulungan apa yang kau miliki" Tanya Naruto

"kami memiliki gulungan Bumi dan yang memegangnya adalah teman laki-lakiku" ucap Genin Ame tersebut

"baiklah terima kasih dan sebagai hadiah aku tidak akan membunuhmu" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum membuat Genin Ame tersebut lega mendengarnya

"terima kasih" ucap Genin Ame tersebut

"hm aku tidak akan membunuhmu hanya akan…" Naruto menggantung katanya dan memegang kepala Genin Ame tersebut membuatnya kebingungan

"hanya akan apa" Tanya Genin Ame tersebut

CRINK

"hanya akan membekukan kepalamu" ucap Naruto mengangkat tangannya dari kepala Genin Ame tersebut dan terlihat kepala Genin Ame tersebut berubah menjadi es. Lalu Naruto berdiri dan berjalan kearah Genin laki-laki yang satunya dan mengambil gulungan yang dia miliki. Naruto lalu kemabali ke bentuk normalnya.

"hey ayo kita kemenara jangan bengong saja" ucap Naruto menyadarkan Haku dan Satsuki yang dari tadi hanya diam melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat mereka sudah sadar langsung berjalan pergi

"tunggu aku Naruto" teriak Haku dan Satsuki mengejar Naruto yang sudah kemabali berjalan

"hey Naruto-kun kenapa kau mempunyai elemen es" tanya Haku kepada Naruto lagi yang kembali diabaikan oleh Naruto, Haku yang melihat Naruto tidak menjawab pertanyaannya hanya menghela nafas pasrah karena tidak dijawab

"hey Naruto kalau orang bertanya jawab" tapi itu tidak berlaku untuk Satsuki dia menjadi marah karena pertanyaan Haku diabaikan oleh Naruto

"itu bukan urusan kalian sebaiknya kalian percepat langkah kalian agar kita bisa cepat mencapai menara" ucap Naruto mempercepat larinya membuat Haku dan Satsuki juga mempercepat larinya sambil Satsuki berdecak kesal

Skip

Sesampainya di menara mereka langsung membuka gulungan yang mereka miliki yang mengeluarkan Shisui dari dalam sana yang membuat mereka terkejut minus Naruto yang hanya menatap Shisui datar

"sensei aku sudah menjaga mereka selamat jadi sampaikan kepada Shikaku-san untuk menyiapkan hadiah untukku" ucap Naruto lalu berjalan pergi dari sana meninggalkan Shisui dan yang lainnya

"hadiah apa yang dimaksud Naruto sensei" tanya Satsuki penasaran

"sebenarnya sensei minta tolong kepada Shikaku-san untuk membujuk Naruto mengikuti ujian ini" jawab Shisui

"memangnya apa hadiah yang dimintanya" kali ini Haku yang bertanya

"entahlah" jawab Shisui tidak tahu

"sudahlah lebih kalian berdua beristirahat saja dulu" ucap Shisu

"baik sensei" ucap Haku dan Satsuki

 **TBC**

 **Saya kembali lagi semuanya**

 **Maaf kalau suadh membuat kalian menunggu lama saya disekolah banyak kegiatan seperti latihan menari untuk perpisahan anak kelas tiga, latihan pramuka dan ditambah peringkat saya jatuh sehingga dimarahi oleh orang tua saya**

 **Tapi kalian semua tenang saja saya masih bisa kok mengetik fanfic ini jadi tenang saja**

 **Dan untuk yang mengatakan kalau ramalan kemarin maksa banget saya mohon maaf soalnya saya tidak pandai membuatnya dan untuk yang mengatakan lawan terakhirnya Borara dan Adu Du itu salah mereka bukan lawan terakhir Naruto jujur saja saya yang membaca review tersebut tertawa membacanya**

 **Baiklah itu saja dari saya**

 **Joker Out HAHAHAHA**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

 **What My Colour: White, Black, or Grey**

 **Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : M**

 **GENRE : Adventure**

 **Pair : Naruto x (sudah ditentukan)**

 **Warning : Godlike!Naru, OOC!Naru, Typo, Alive!MinaKushi, notJinchuriki!Naru, powersphera!Naru**

Ditempat dilaksanakan ujian Chunin tahap ketiga terlihat para pesrta sedang mendengarkan pengarahan dari Yondaime Hokage "baiklah karena masih banyak peserta yang tersisa maka akan dilakukan babak penyisihan untuk yang tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan diharapkan agar mengangkat tangannya" ucap Minato dan terlihat ada seorang peserta yang mengangkat tangannya

"maaf Hokage-sama saya tidak sanggup untuk melanjutkan ujian lagi" ucap peserta tersebut yang merupakan Yakushi Kabuto

"baiklah apa ada lagi" tanya Minato dan tidak ada yang mengangkat tangannya

"baiklah sekarang tentang peraturannya. Ujian ini akan dilaksanankan acak masing-masing peserta akan dibagi menjadi tujuh grup yang dipilih secara acak dan bertarung sampai yang tersisa hanya dua orang yang bertahan dan dua orang yang bertahan itulah yang akan maju kebabak selanjutnya" jelas Minato panjang lebar dan terlihat para peserta ada yang terlihat kurang percaya diri karena hanya aka nada dua orang yang lolos dari pertarungan grup tersebut

"Hokage-sama untuk selanjutnya biarkan saya yang akan menjelaskannya" ucap seorang Jounin yang berada disana

"baiklah Hayate selanjutnya akan kuserahkan kepadamu" ucap Minato dan duduk ditempat yang telah disediakan

"baiklah seperti yang kalian dengar kalian akan dibagi menjadi beberapa grup jadi untuk menentukannya kalian akan mengambil bola yang berada didalan kotak yang kupegang secara bergiliran" jelas Hayate kepada mereka sambil mengeluarkan kotak yang berada didalam gulugan yang dikeluarkannya

"setiap grup akan diisi oleh delapan orang yang mempunyai bola yang sama" jelas Hayate lalu para peserta maju untuk mengambil bola masing-masing

Setelah selesai para peserta kembali berbaris "baiklah grup pertama yang bertanding adalah grup A bagi peserta yang memegang bola selain bola A agar pergi ke podium untuk melihat pertandingan" ucap Hayate

Podium

Dipodium terlihat para Rookie dari Konoha sedang berkumpul "jadi, yang bertanding pertama adalah Kiba, Ino,dan Hinata" ucap Chouji mengawali percakapan disana

"benar dan kuharap mereka bisa lolos" ucap Satsuki

"mana mungkin bukankah sudah dibilang kalau hanya ada dua orang dari masing-masing grup" ucap Sasuke

"betul walaupun kuharap dua orang itu adalah dari mereka bertiga" ucap Sakura melihat ke arena

Diarena terlihat ada Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Satsuki, Neji, satu Genin Ame, satu Genin Oto, satu genin Kusa yang saling berhadapan "baiklah kalian siap" tanya Hayate kepada semua peserta yang dibalas anggukan

"baiklah pertarung pertama grup A DIMULAI" ucap Hayate

Skip

Grup A: Neji, Satsuki

Grup B: Menma, Shino

Grup C: Sasuke, Haku

Grup D: Gara, Zoro ( One Piece )

"hah jadi yang tidak lolos adalah Ino, Hinata, Chouji, dan Sakura" ucap Sasuke

"dan yang belum bertanding adalah Naruto dan Shikamaru saja" ucap Satsuki

"memangnya kalian grup berapa" tanya Sasuke kepada mereka berdua

"aku dan Naruto sama-sama berada digrup G pertandingan terakhir" jawab Shikamaru sedangkan Naruto sedang tertidur

"hah aku heran kenapa kalian malah tidur bukannya memperhatikan orang bertarung" ucap Kiba kepada Naruto yang dari tadi tidur dan Shikamaru yang juga kembali tidur

"pemenangnya dari grup E adalah Rock Lee dan Sabaku Temari" ucap Hayate menyebutkan pemenang dari grup E

"ara ara sekarang sudah giliranku rupanya aku sudah tidak sabar" ucap seseorang yang tidak jauh dari sana yang membangunkan Naruto dari tidurnya dan orang tersebut berjualan kearah Naruto

"Naruto-san kau sudah bangun" ucap orang tersebut yang merupakan Kurumi yang memakai baju Gothic berwarna merah dan hitam (astral cloth Kurumi) sambil memegang dagu Naruto yang sedang memandangnya tajam

"jadi rupanya kau juga ikut Kurumi" ucap Naruto kepada Kurumi yang masih memegang dagunya sedangkan yang lainnya yang berada didekat sana melihat Naruto dan Kurumi dengan muka memerah karena melihat jarak antara muka Naruto dan Kurumi sangat dekat sedangkan para lelaki melihat dengan muka yang sangat cemburu

"kalau kau hanya ingin menggodaku sebaiknya kau pergi" usir Naruto dengan sangat dingin dan tajam

"ufufufu baiklah aku akan pergi tapi sebelum itu…"

Cup

Kurumi mencium pipi sebelah kanan Naruto "WUOOOOH" semua orang yang berada disana langsung berteriak melihatnya

"ufufufu mereka semua lucu sekali bukan begitu Naruto-san" ucap Kurumi sambil menjilat bibir bagian bawahnya

"sudah sana pergi mengganggu saja" usir Naruto

"aku pergi dulu" ucap Kurumi sambil pergi menuju kelapangan tempat bertarung

"Naruto sebenarnya siapa perempuan itu. Kenapa dia menciummu" tanya Satsuki kepada Naruto

"dia bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia hanyalah pengganggu hidupku" ucap Naruto dengan muka yang terlihat sangat marah dan kesal membuat semua orang terdiam

"daripada itu lebih baik kalau kalian melihat pertarungannya" ucap Naruto berjalan kearah pinggir podium  
"memangnya kenapa kau sangat serius melihatnya Naruto" ucap Shikamaru berdiri disamping Naruto

"entahlah tapi 'dia' mengatakan untuk mengawasinya" ucap naruto menekankan kata dia

"hah mendokusei, kenapa dia ingin kau mengawasinya" tanya Shikamaru yang sepertinya tahu 'dia' yang dimaksud Naruto

"aku juga tidak tahu. Tapi, dia mengatakan kalau Kurumi adalah orang yang menyebabkan penderitaanku" ucap Naruto membuat Shikamaru kebingungan

"hei, daritadi kalian berbicara berdua saja" ucap Sasuke

"hah lihatlah ke arena" ucap Naruto membuat mereka melihat kearena

"a-apa bunshin miliknya banyak sekali" teriak Satsuki melihat banyak terdapat Kurumi diarena

"itu bukanlah bunshin" ucap Naruto mengagetkan mereka

"kalau itu bukan bunshin lalu apa itu" tanya Sasuke

"kenapa tidak kalian tebak sendiri" ucap Naruto

"hoi lihat salah satu dari mereka terkena serangan dan tidak menghilang" ucap Menma melihat salah satu dari orang Kurumi terkena serangan yang cukup kuat tapi tidak menghilang

"eh bukankah kalau bunshin terkena serangan akan menghilang" ucap Sasuke

"jadi benar kalau mereka bukanlah sebuah bunshin"ucap Shikamaru

"hoi Naruto kau pasti mengetahui tentang kemampuannya bukan" tanya Shikamaru memandang Naruto tajam

"aku hanya mengetahui delapan kemampuan miliknya" ucap Naruto

"memangnya apa kemampuan miliknya" tanya Sasuke

"waktu" jawab Naruto pendek tapi dapat membuat mereka terkejut

"apa maksudmu kemampuannya adalah waktu" tanya Sasuke lagi. Tapi, Naruto sama sekali tidak menjawab

'kemampuan Kurumi adalah waktu. Tapi, walaupun begitu aku tidak mengerti maksud dari perkataan Lightning' batin Naruto mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Lightning

 **Flashback**

Terlihat Naruto sedang bersantai di training ground 11 sambil memakan ramen cup 'Naruto segera kemari, ini sangat penting' tiba – tiba muncul sebuah suara dari dalam kepala Naruto

'memangnya ada apa Earth' batin Naruto menjawab suara tadi yang merupakan suara dari Earth

'sudahlah datang saja kesini' ucap Earth

'hah mengganggu saja' batin Naruto lalu dia meletakkan ramen cupnya dan memejamkan matanya

Di alam bawah sadar Naruto tempat beradanya semua elemental miliknya muncul Naruto

"kenapa kalian semua berada disini biasanya hanya Earth saja yang ada" tanya Naruto heran karena melihat semua pecahannya berada disana. Bukan tanpa alasan Naruto bertanya begitu, karena biasanya mereka semua sangat jarang berkumpul dan sekarang mereka semua berkumpul disana

"sebenarnya ada yan ingin bertemu denganmu" ucap Earth disertai anggukan yang lainnya dan terlihat muka mereka semua sangat serius bahkan Wind, dan Fire yang biasanya sangat berisik

"memangnya siapa yang ingin bertemu denganku daintara kalian" tanya Naruto. Earth menggelengkan kepalanya

"bukan diantara kami. Tapi, Lightning" ucap Earth dengan muka serius membuat Naruto terdiam

"jadi, karena itu kalian semua berada disini" ucap Naruto membuat mereka semua menganggukkan kepala mereka

"kami akan menjaga pintunya. Sedangkan kau, kau akan menemuinya" ucap Earth

"hah sepertinya ini sangat penting, dia tidak pernah ingin menemuiku" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan kearah pintu berwarna merah dengan sedikit warna hitam dan pintu tersebut terdapat enam buah rantai dengan warna yang berbeda yang merantai pintu tersebut

"semuanya buka rantainya" ucap Naruto setelah tiba didepan pintu tersebut. Lalu semua Earth dan yang lainnya berjalan kepintu tersebut

" **Elemental Chain Open"** ucap mereka semua sambil memegang pintu tersebut dan semua rantai yang berada dipintu tersebut menghilang dan pintu tersebut terbuka sedikit

"baiklah kalian tunggu saja disini aku akan menemuinya" ucap Naruto sambil masuk kedalam ruangan yang berada dibalik pintu tersebut

Hal pertama yang Naruto pikirkan tentang ruangan itu adalah gelap dan menyeramkan

"jadi, kau sudah datang Naruto" ucap sebuah suara yang berasal dari depan Naruto. Lalu tiba – tiba ruangan tersebut menjadi terang dan memperlihatkan ruangan tersebut yang mempunyai dinding berwarna hitam dan didepan Naruto terlihat seseorang berambut hitam yang sedang menundukkan kepalanya dan terlihat kedua tangan dan kakinya, perut, dan lehernya mempunyai borgol dengan rantai yang menyatu dengan dinding dan semua rantai dan borgol tersebut mempunyai warna yang berbeda

"Lightning lama tidak bertemu" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan mendekati orang tersebut yang merupakan Lightning

"hahaha lama tidak bertemu? Kau lucu sekali Naruto padahal beberapa hari yang lalu kita sudah pernah bertemu waktu misi ke Nami no Kuni" ucap Lightning ketika Naruto sudah berada dekat dengannya

"kita bukan bertemu tapi kau yang memaksa keluar dan membunuh mereka semua" ucap Naruto membuat Lightning tertawa kecil

"maaf aku sudah lama tidak keluar. Lagipula kalian sudah menahanku disini cukup lama sehingga aku menjadi bosan" ucap Lightning membuat Naruto menghela nafasnya

"hah bukankah kau sendiri yang ingin begini terantai, gelap, sunyi dan sendirian" ucap Naruto membuat muka Lightning menjadi sangat datar dan dingin

"lebih baik begini daripada aku bebas. Kau pasti tidak akan suka apa yang akan kuperbuat jika aku bebas keluar" ucap Lightning sangat datar dan sorotan matanya sangat tajam sampai membuat Naruto sedikit ketakutan melihat mata merah Lightning

"sudahlah memangnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku" tanya Naruto yang malah membuat sorotan mata Lightning semakin tajam

"ini tentang wanita itu" ucap Lightning membuat Naruto bingung karena tidak mengetahui wanita mana yang dimaksud Ligtning

"wanita yang mana" tanya Naruto

"Kurumi" jawab Lightning pendek

"memangnya kenapa dengan Kurumi. Apakah karena sikapnya yang seperti itu" tanya Naruto lagi dan Lightning menggelengkan kepalanya

"tidak ini bukan tentang sikapnya. Tapi ini tentang kekuatan miliknya" ucap Lightning

"maksudmu tentang kekuatan waktu miliknya" ucap Naruto yang terlihat kebingungan

"ya, kekuatan miliknya itu merupakan kekuatan yang sangat berbahaya" jawab Lightning

"aku memang tahu kalau kekuatannya memang berbahaya tapi kenapa kau sangat khawatir dengannya" tanya Naruto kepada Lightning

"itu karena dia adalah kunci dari semua takdir kita" jawab Lightning

"kunci apa maksudmu"

"kunci dari semua *********** kita" ucap Lightning membuat Naruto terkejut

"bagaimana mungkin dan darimana kau mengetahui semua itu" ucap Naruto tidak percaya

"karena aku adalah **** ********" ucap Lightning membuat mata Naruto membesar terkejut

"hahaha kau pasti bercandakan itu tidak mungkin" ucap Naruto sama sekali tidak percaya ucapan Lightning. Sedangkan Lightning melihat Naruto yang sepertinya tidak mempercayai ucapannya hanya diam

"aku tahu kau pasti sudah gila bukan karena sudah ditahan didalam sini cukup lama" ucap Naruto masih terlihat tidak percaya

"baiklah biar kuberitahu tentang semuanya dan selanjutnya terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak" ucap Lightning membuat Naruto terdiam

"baiklah Kurumi sebenarnya adalah….."

 **End Flashback**

'apakah benar perkataannya' batin Naruto melihat pertarungan Kurumi yang sepertinya sudah selesai karena diarena hanya tinggal Kurumi dan satu Shinobi Suna

"pemenang pertandingan grup F adalah Kurumi dan Sabaku Kankuro" ucap Hayate

"dan selanjutnya pertandingan terakhir adalah pertandingan Grup G peserta diharapkan agar segera turun" ucap Hayate menyebutkan pertandingan selanjutnya

"sepertinya sudah giliran kita, Shikamaru kau membawanya bukan" Tanya Naruto kearah Shikamaru

"ya aku membawanya" jawab Shikamaru

"baguslah kalau begitu ayo kita mulai pertandingannya" ucap Naruto sambil berjalan ketangga diikuti oleh Shikamaru dibelakangnya

"kalian tahu apa yang dikatakan Naruto" ucap Sasuke kearah yang lainnya yang menggelengkan kepala tanda tidak tahu

Diarena sudah berkumpul para peserta grup G yang akan bertanding disana terdapat Naruto, Shikamaru dan enam peserta lain yang berasal dari desa yang berbeda – beda

"baiklah bersiap, Mulai" ucap Hayate memulai pertandingan

"baiklah ayo kita lakukan Shikamaru" ucap Naruto membuat peserta lain dan penonton melihat kearah mereka

"hah baiklah ayo" ucap Shikamaru sambil mengeluarkan sebuah batu berwarna hitam

" **Shadow Controler"** ucap Shikamaru lalu batu tersebut mengeluarkan bayangan yang menyelimuti Shikamaru yang tak bertahan lama dan bayangan tersebut menghilang dan terlihat tangan Shikamaru menjadi hitam

"baiklah aku juga" ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya dan muncul tanda Solar dan tubuhnya diselimuti oleh cahaya dan menampilkan Naruto yang sudah dalam mode Solar yang sedang tersenyum sombong

"sebaiknya kalian menyerah karena tidak mungkin kalian bisa mengalahkanku yang kuat ini" ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum sombongsedangkan Shikamaru hanya menghela nafas

"kenapa malah dia yang muncul" desah Shikamaru sambil melihat para peserta yang terlihat sangat marah mendengar perkataan Naruto

 **TBC**

 **Hahaha saya kembali lagi di fic abal – abalan ini**

 **Seperti yang kalian baca diatas Kurumi merupakan orang yang menjadi kunci dari kehidupan Naruto, dan siapa sebenarnya Lightning dan apa yang diceritakan Lightning kepada Naruto itu masih sebuah misteri**

 **Dan juga apa di fic ini perlu diadakan invasi oleh Orochimaru atau tidak, kalau tidak saya akan membuat ujian Chunin tersebut berjalan lancar dan kalau perlu dibuat invasi akan saya buat.**

 **Baiklah itu saja**

 **I'm Out HAHAHAHAHA**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

 **What My Colour: White, Black, or Grey**

 **Disclaimer : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

 **RATE : M**

 **GENRE : Adventure**

 **Pair** **: ?**

 **Warning : Godlike!Naru, OOC!Naru, Typo, Alive!MinaKushi, notJinchuriki!Naru, powersphera!Naru**

Pertandingan grup terakhir ujian Chunin tahap ketiga sudah dimulai dan terlihat Naruto sudah siap dengan mode Solarnya dan Shikamaru mengeluarkan kekuatan yang tidak diketahui oleh yang lain yang membuat kedua tangannya menjadi hitam

Solar lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuknya kedepan tepat menunjuk kesalah satu lawannya "aku yang akan menyerang pertama kali rasakan ini **Solar Shot"** ucap Solar dengan senyum meremehkan miliknya dan ditelunjuknya muncul cahaya berwarna putih

Ciung!

Cahaya tersebut langsung melesat dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi kearah Genin lawannya yang ditunjuk Solar tadi yang tidak siap menerima serangan Solar sehingga mengenai dada bagian kanannya sehingga berlubang.

"uwaaaaah" Genin tersebut langsung berteriak kesakitan sambil memegang dada sebelah kanannya yang terkena serangan Solar tadi dan terlihat dada Genin tersebut berlubang dan terdapat sedikit asap disana

Di podium terlihat semua orang terkejut melihat hasil serangan milik Solar "apa – apaan serangannya itu, serangannya bahkan bisa membuat tubuh orang berlubang" ucap Neji tidak percaya melihat hasil serangan Solar

"ya, kau benar. Beruntung kau tidak terkena serangannya dulu Sasuke" ucap Kakashi sambil melihat Sasuke yang sangat terkejut

"apa kau dulu pernah hampir terkena serangan itu, Sasuke" teriak Menma tidak percaya

"ya itu benar, kau ingat saat kita sparing waktu melaksanakan misi ke Nami? Saat itulah aku hamper terkena serangan itu" jawab Sasuke

Arena

Genin yang lainnya yang melihat hasil serangan Solar langsung berkeringat dingin 'aku tidak boleh terkena serangannya' batin mereka semua

"baiklah satu orang sudah kena selanjutnya siapa" teriak Solar sambil jari telunjuknya menunjuk keatas. Genin yang lainnya langsung menjadi waspada dengan Solar

"cih, jangan sombong kau karena berhasil mengenai atu orang saja" ucap salah satu Genin sambil berlari kearah Solar dengan kunai dikedua tangannya

"rasakan ini HYAAAA" Genin tersebut mengayunkan kunai ditangan kanannya secara vertical learah Solar. Tinggal sedikit lagi mengenai kepala Solar gerakannya terhenti

" **Kagemane No Jutsu** sukses" ucap Shikamaru yang berada disamping Solar dan terlihat bayangannya dan bayangan Genin tersebut menyatu

"terima kasih Shikamaru sekarang saatnya kau kalah **Solar Ball"** ucap Solar sambil menciptakan bola berwarna putih ditangan kanannya

"ja-ja JANGAN" teriak Genin tersebut berteriak ketakutan melihat bola seukuran bola kasti tersebut yang berada sangat dekat dengannya

"tenang saja ini tidak sakit kok" ucap Solar lalu menghantamkan bola tersebut kearah perut Genin tersebut

"UWAAAAAA" teriaknya kesakitan dan tak lama kemudian Genin tersebut jatuh ketanah dengan mata berwarna putih dan tidak bergerak. Genin tersebut sudah mati dengan perut yang sudah berlubang

Suasana menjadi hening melihat kejadian tersebut "kenapa kalian semua menjadi diam. Bukankah ini sangat hebat aku bisa membunuhnya dengan satu serangan" ucap Solar dengan bangga. Tapi, semua orang malah tambah diam mendengar ucapan Solar

"hey, kenapa dengan kalian semua. Ayo dukung aku" ucap Solar kali ini suaranya terdengar sangat sedih

Tap

Shikamaru memegang pundak Solar "ada apa Shikamaru" tanya Solar tapi Shikamaru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya yang membuat Solar menjadi sedih

"DASAR PSYCOPATH KENAPA KAU MEMBUNUHNYA DENGAN MUKA YANG SANGAT BAHAGIA" teriak salah satu penonton yang berada disana memecah keheningan

"IYA DASAR KAU MONSTER TAK BERPERASAAAN"

"MATI SAJA KAU SIALAN"

"APA KAU TIDAK PUNYA HATI DASAR SIALAN"

"DASAR AIB KONOHA"

Semua penonton berteriak menghina Solar yang menundukkan kepalanya. Lalu tubuh Solar bercahaya dan kembali kebentuk Naruto biasa. Dan keadaan Naruto juga tidak terlalu berbeda, dia sangat sedih mendengarnya

"kenapa kenapa KENAPA KALIAN SANGAT MEMBENCIKU DASAR SIALAN" teriak Naruto sangat marah dan muncul percikan listrik dibebrapa bagian tubuh Naruto

Buaagh!

Shikamaru langsung memukul pipi Naruto yang membuat Naruto terdiam "sudahlah Naruto kau sebaiknya diam saja dulu biarkan aku saja yang menyelesaikan ini semua" ucap Shikamaru sambil maju kedepan Naruto

"baiklah aku mulai **Shadow Tiger, Shadow Polar Bear, Shadow Eagle"** ucap Shikamaru lalu dari tangannya keluar bayangan yang bergerak dan membentuk tiga makhluk yang berbeda yang berwarna hitam dan bermata merah

Dipodium

"apa itu, bukankah Shikamaru hanya mempunyai kekuatan mengontrol bayangan" ucap Menma

"apakah kau mengetahui tentang ini Asuma" tanya Kakashi kepada Asuma yang merupakan Jounin-sensei Shikamaru

"tidak, aku tidak mengetahui apapun tentang ini" jawab Asuma kaget

"tapi bukankah tadi dia menyebutkan Shadow yang berarti bayangan jadi kenapa bingung" tanya Sakura kebingungan

"hah dengar Sakura, klan Nara memang ahli dalam mengontrol bayangan, tapi bayangan yang merea control selalu berada diatas tanah sedangkan ynag dilakukan Shikamaru yang dilakukannya itu berbeda dia membuat binatang dari bayangan dan mempunyai bentuk fisik, yang mustahil dilakukan oleh klan Nara yang hanya mengontrol bayangan saja" jelas Kakashi kepada Skura yang dibalas dengan anggukkan kepalanya

"jadi, kenapa Shikamaru bisa melakukan hal tersebut" tanya Sakura lagi

"hah itulah yang ingin kami tahu" jawab Kakashi sambil kembali memusatkan pandangannya kearah arena

'tapi yang menarik perhatianku adalah Naruto. Dia memang hebat karena bisamembuat teknik berbahaya seperto itu, tepi ekspresinya ketika megeluarkan jurus itu sangat salah dia tersenyum sehingga orang berpikir dia menyukai membunuh orang lain' batin Kakashi

Sedangkan Shisui yang sedari tadi hanya diam terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu 'Naruto dia sungguh penuh misteri dan melihat keadaannya setelah dia dihina oleh penonton tadi aku khawatir dia akan membenci Konoha'

Arena

Diarena Shikamaru sudah siap dengan tiga binatang ciptaannya "baiklah ayo kita mulai semuanya serang mereka" ucap Shikamaru memerintahkan binatang ciptaannya menyerang

Yang pertama menyerang adalah Harimau yang berlari kearah genin yang paling ujung sambil melompat mengayunkan cakarnya secara vertical, Genin tersebut berhasil menghindari serangan tersebut dengan melompat kesamping tapi dari sampingnya muncul banyak bayangan jari – jari yang memegang badannya

" **Shadow Finger"** ucap Shikamaru yang merupakan pemilik dari bayangan tersebut dan terlihat dua Genin lainnya yang diserang oleh binatang lain Shikamaru juga ditahan oleh jari – jari tersebut.

Sedangkan satu Genin yang tersisa yang merupakan seorang perempuan langsung terduduk ketakutan melihat makhluk berwarna hitam yang berbentuk seperti Beruang dengan mata merah yang siap mencakarnya

"a-aku menyerah" ucap Genin perempuan itu menyerah. Lalu beruang milik Shikamaru tersebut berjalan pergi ketempat Shikamaru berdiri dan disana sudah berkumpul binatang lain ciptaan Shikamaru

"kerja bagus kalian semua kalian sudah boleh pergi" ucap Shikamaru menghilangkan ketiga binatang miliknya tadi. Dengan ketiga Genin yang terikat oleh bayangan milik Shikamaru, mereka bertiga terus – terusan memberontak ingin melepaskan diri

"baiklah kalian semua ingin menyerah atau-"

Bwoooosh

Belum selesai Shikamaru berbicara dari belakangnya mucul kobaran api yang melesat disampingnya mengarah ketempat ketiga Genin lainnya tertangkap

"sial Naruto berhenti" teriak Shikamaru menyadari api tersebut merupakan Naruto yang sudah dalam mode Fire melesat dengan api dikedua tangan dan kakinya sebagai pendorong

" **Fire Sword"** Fire menciptakan pedang api dikedua tangannya

Jleeb! Bwooosh!

"uwaaaah!" teriak Genin yang berada ditengah ketika Fire menusukkan kedua pedang tersebut kearah dadanya yang lalu tiba – tiba tubuhnya terbakar hingga menghitam karena gosong

"hahaha rasakan itu dasar bodoh. Ini adalah saatnya aku beraksi" teriak Fire dengan muka yang sangat senang

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DASAR MONSTER"

"IYA APA TIDAK CUKUP KAU MEMBUNUH SATU ORANG TADI" para penonton kembali menghina Naruto

"MEMANGNYA AKU PEDULI DENGAN KALIAN DASAR ORANG – ORANG BODOH" teriak Fire kepada penonton sambil menjulurkan lidahnya

"HAHAHAHA AKU SENANG SEKALI SAAT INI" teriak Fire melompat kegirangan

'tidak dia sama sekali tidak senang dia saat ini sedang menahan tangisannya' batin Shikamaru dengan muka sedih melihat sahabatnya seperti itu

'kenapa mereka semua tidak ingin menerima Naruto apa adanya' batin Shikamaru menundukkan kepalanya sedih dan terlihat ada sedikit air mata menetes dan bercak hitam dikedua tangannya menghilang begitu pula dengan bayangan yang mengikat dua Genin lainnya

"kenapa kau melepaskan mereka Shikamaru" tanya Fire melihat bayang yang mengiakt lawannya menghilang

"sudahlah Naruto kau jangan seperti ini" ucap Shikamaru mengangkat kepalanya yang terlihat matanya sedang menangis. Fire yang melihat Shikamaru menangis hanya diam sambil membalikkan badannya membelakangi Shikamaru

" **Hotarubi"** ucap Fire dari tangannya keluar kunang – kunang berwarna hijau yang terbang kearah kedua Genin yang masih tersisa

" **Hidaruma"**

Bwooosh!

Kunang- kunang itu meledak mengeluarkan api yang membakar kedua Genin tersebut. Tubuh Fire kembali kebentuk Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya berjalan mendekati Shikamaru

"wasit umumkan pemenangnya" ucap Naruto kepada Hayate yang masih diam

"pemenang dari grup G adalah Nara Shikamaru dan Naruto" ucap Hayate mengumumkan pemenangnya. Tapi, penonton hanya diam saja melihatnya

"Shikamaru" ucap Naruto memanggil nama Shikamaru dengan sedih

"ayo berdiri kita harus cepat menyelesaikan ini" ucap Naruto memapah Shikamaru berjalan

"semua pemenang dari setiap grup diharapkan agar segera turun" ucap Hayate meyuruh pemenang dari setiap grup turun kearena

Terlihat semua pemenang dari setiap grup sudah berkumpul diarena "baiklah untuk pertarungan selanjutnya akan menjadi satu lawan satu. Jadi, untuk menentukan lawan kalian, silahkan ambil bola yang berada didalam kotak ini" ucap Hayate mengeluarkan kotak berwarna hitam

Satu – persatu semuanya mengambil bola yang berada didalam kotak tersebut "baiklah sebutkan nomor kalian" ucap Hayate

"1" Gara

"2" Shikamaru

"3" Shino

"4" Sasuke

"5" Zoro

"6" Haku

"7" Neji

"8" Naruto

"9" Satsuki

"10" Menma

"11" Kurumi

"12" Kankuro

"13" Temari

"14" Lee

"baiklah ini format pertandingannya" ucap Hayate mengeluarkan kertas

1 vs 14

2 vs 13

3 vs 12

4 vs 11

5 vs 10

6 vs 9

7 vs 8

"baiklah dengan ini saya nyatakan ujian Chunin tahap ketiga SELESAI dan akan dilanjutkan satu minggu lagi" ucap Hayate menyudahi ujian Chunin tahap ketiga

Skip

Dirumah Shikamaru terlihat ada tiga orang yang berada disana, mereka adalah Shikaku, Shikamaru, dan Naruto.

" Naruto kenapa kau lepas kendali dipertandingan tadi?" tanya Shikaku dengan muka serius kearah Naruto yang menundukkan kepalanya.

" Shikaku-san kau sudah tahukan? Kalau Solar itu sangat ingin menjadi pusat perhatian dan dia juga suka bersikap berlebihan ketika melakukannya" jawab Naruto.

" tapi tidak perlu sampai membunuh mereka semua bukan? Aku tahu kau pasti tidak ingin melakukan hal tersebut bukan?" ucap Shikaku melihat kearah Naruto dengan muka sedih.

"Tidak ingin aku lakukan? Solar dan Fire itu adalah aku juga. Jadi, apa yang dilakukannya maka itu berarti aku juga yang melakukannya." Ucap Naruto dengan muka serius sedangkan Shikaku hanya mendesah karena apa yang dikatakan Naruto itu benar.

"Kau mau kemana Naruto?" tanya Shikaku melihat Naruto berdiri dan berjalan keluar.

"aku ingin berlatih." Jawab Naruto berjalan keluar tanpa menoleh kearah Shikaku.

Skip

Di hutan kematian terlihat Naruto sedang bermeditasi untuk menenangkan pikirannya. Tapi meditasinya terganggu karena tiba-tiba saja didepannya muncul Kurumi yang sedang tersenyum melihatnya.

"ada apa Kurumi?" tanya Naruto membuka matanya. Kurumi hanya diam saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, dia memajukan mukanya mendekata kearah Naruto.

Cup

Kurumi langsung mencium Naruto, sedangkan Naruto yang melihat Kurumi menciumnya hanya diam tidak peduli. Kurumi yang melihat Naruto tidak membalas ciumannya melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Naruto.

"Mou Naruto-san kenapa kau todak mau membalas ciuman dariku?" tanya Kurumi dengan agak kesal karena Naruto sama sekali tidak pernah membalas ciumannya.

"Kalau kau kesini hanya untuk hal yang tidak berguna seperti itu sebaiknya kau pergi." Ucap Naruto kembali memejamkan matanya untuk melanjutkan meditasinya.

"Kau tidak asik Naruto-san. Sudahlah tidak apa-apa aku kesini hanya ingin mengatakan kalau aku tidak akan datang kepertandingan yang selanjutnya." Ucap Kurumi tapi Naruto hanya diam tidak menggubris perkataan Kurumi.

"Hah aku pergi saja **Aleph."** Kurumi mengeluarkan pistolnya dan menembak kepalanya yang membuatnya menghilang darisana. Naruto lalu membuka matanya dan matanya berubah menjadi kuning dan kembali lagi menjadi hitam.

"Sebaiknya aku sekarang latihan." Ucap Naruto dengan suara lembut dan disertai senyum tipis miliknya.

Skip satu minggu kemudian

Hari ini adalah hari pertandingan ujian kelulusan Chunin tahap keempat dilaksanakan dan terlihat semua peserta sudah berkumpul kecuali Kurumi dan Zoro.

"Baiklah sekarang kita lakukan pertandingan pertama yaitu Sabaku Gara melawan Rock Lee sedangkan untuk yang lainnya diharapkan untuk menonton di tempat penonton." Ucap Genma menyebutkan pertandingan pertama.

"Baiklah pertandingan pertama Sabaku Gara melawan Rock Lee dimulai" ucap Genma.

Skip

(semua seperti di canon Gara menang melawan Lee, Shikamaru menang melawan Temari, Shino dan Kankuro seri begitu juga dengan Haku dan Satsuki, Menma dan Sasuke menag tanpa bertarung karena lawan mereka tidak datang)

"Baiklah ini adalah pertandingan terakhir antara Hyuga Neji melawan Naruto DIMULAI" ucap Genma memulai pertandingan.

"Heh, sebaiknya kau menyerah karena takdir mengatakan bahwa aku akan menang dan kau akan kalah." Ucap Neji dengan sombong. Sedangkan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Takdir? Memangnya dari mana kau mengetahui semua itu?" tanya Naruto kearah Neji.

"Semua yang bearada didunia ini sudah diatur oleh takdir contohnya kau yang ditakdirkan untuk menjadai sampah dan selamanya akan menjadi sampah" ucap Neji.

"KAU BENAR SEKALI BOCAH SIALAN ITU MEMANG ADALAH SAMPAH" teriak salah satu penonton diikuti oleh yang lainnya .

"kau lihat itu adalah buktinya" ucap Neji. Sedangkan, Naruto hanya mendengarkan semua perkataan Neji dan semua hinaan penonton dengan muka tenang.

"Kau mungkin benar kalau aku adalah sampah dimata semua penduduk Konoha" ucap Naruto dengan tenang menjawab perkataan Neji.

"Tapi itu karena mereka semua tidak mengerti dengan semua yang kulakukan dan selalu ingin aku menjadi pihak yang bersalah. Oh takdir memang kejam tapi kalau soal kau yang akan menang maka kau salah karena aku yang akan menang" ucap Naruto maju kedepan mendekat kearah Neji.

"Apakah kau bodoh aku adalah salah satu anggota klan Hyuga dan kau mendekat?" ejek Neji melihat Naruto mendekat kearahnya.

"tentu saja aku tahu karena itu aku mendekat apakah kau sekuat yang mereka semua katakan atau itu hanyalah kebohongan" ucap Naruto membuat Neji marah dan langsung memukul Naruto yang bisa dihindari oleh Naruto

"Cih akan kubuktikan padamu kalau kau akan kalah" ucap Neji kembali mencoba memukul Naruto yang berada didekatnya secara terus menerus yang bisa dihindari oleh Naruto semua serangan Neji. Naruto lalu melompat agak jauh kebelakang.

Neji yang melihat itu tersenyum sombong "ada apa, apa kau takut sehingga kau menjauh dariku" ejek Neji sedangkan Naruto yang diejek menghela nafasnya.

"takut? Tentu saja tidak. Aku menjauh karena aku akan mengalahkanmu tanpa menyentuhmu." Ucap Naruto membuat Neji marah karena diremehkan oleh Naruto.

"cih buktikan kalau ucapanmu benar" ucap Neji. Naruto yang mendegar perkataan Neji tersebut langsung meninju lantai arena.

Kraaak

Tiba-tiba saja muncul tanah yang menutupi tubuh Neji dari kepala hingga leher "apa ini aku tidak bisa bergerak" Neji mencoba menggerakkan tubuhnya tapi tidak berhasil

"kau tidak akan bisa lolos dari situ Neji. Dan sekarang ini adalah serangan penghabisanku **Earth Spear"** Naruto menciptakan tombak dari tanah dan mengarahkannya ke Neji yang masih mencoba meloloskan diri.

"sebaiknya kau menyerah Neji. Kalau tidak, aku akan melemparkan tombak ini kekepalamu itu" ucap Naruto kepada Neji. Neji yang mendengar perkataan Naruto mukanya langsung pucat ketakutan.

"aku akan berhitung sampai lima. Satu, dua, tiga, empat,li-"

"aku menyerah" teriak Neji menghentikan Naruto menghitung.

"karena Hyuga Neji menyerah maka pemenang dari pertandingan ini adalah Naruto" Genma mengumumkan pemenangnya.

"baiklah para pemenang diharapkan agar segera berkumpul" ucap Genma

Setelah semuanya berkumpul Genma lalu segera mengekuarkan kotak "baiklah silahkan kalian ambil no-"

"aku mengundurkan diri" perkataan Genma dipotong oleh Shikamaru yang mengangkat tangannya

"kenapa?" tanya Genma membuat Shikamaru menghela nafas

"bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bertanding melawan salah satu dari monster ini" ucap Shikamaru sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke, Menma, Gara, dan Naruto. Genma hanya menghela nafas karena apa yang dikatakan oleh Shikamaru sangat benar, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa menang melawan mereka.

"baiklah Shikamaru kau boleh mengundurkan diri." Ucap Genma Shikamaru yang mendengar itu menghela nafas senang karena tidak perlu melakukan hal merepotkan tersebut.

"Genma" tiba tiba saja Minato memanggil Genma.

"ada apa Yondaime-sama" jawab Genma, Minato langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya.

"baiklah untuk para peserta yang masih bertahan aku dan Kazekage sudah membicarakan ini, kami akan mengubah peraturan untuk pertandingan selanjutnya. Pertandingan selanjutnya tidak akan dilakukan dengan cara satu lawan satu tetapi kalian berempat akan bertanding dalam satu arena dan yang terakhir bertahan adalah orang yang akan menjadi juara" jelas Minato panjang lebar. Naruto dan yang lainnya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"baiklah pertandingan akan dilaksanakan dua minggu lagi. Jadi, persiapkanlah diri kalian masing masing" ucap Minato

 **TBC**

 **Maaf kalau sudah lama tidak update, ini dikarenakan saya MALAS dan akhir akhir ini saya banyak membaca manga dan manhwa**

 **Oh iya tentang penjelasan kekuatan klan Nara saya mohon maaf kalau salah karena saya tidak terlalu mengerti.**

 **Tentang Zoro yang tidak ikut ujian itu karena dia ketiduran. Dan dia bukan karakter tidak penting dia adalah salah satu karakter terpenting tapi dia tidak akan menjadi teman Naruto tapi salah satu anak buah musuh terakhir Naruto**

 **Untuk yang protes kalau Naruto sudah Godlike padahal masih kecil ada alasannya tapi nanti akan saya beritahu ketika Naruto sudah keluar dari desa**

 **Dan untuk jadwal update sudah tidak menentu bisa saja sampai satu atau dua bulan tapi pasti akan saya tamatkan kok**

 **Sudah dulu saya mau lanjutkan baca Manhwa Dice.**

 **Good Bye HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


End file.
